After The Searing
by Pulse5
Summary: Set between Prophecies and Eye Of The North. My own interpretation Gwen's story, what happens to her after the Searing of Ascalon and her journey to the Far Shiverpeaks in Tyria, where she finds other human exiles, and the Eye Of The North. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1: Fateful Meeting

**Note: **This is my own interpretation of what happens to Gwen and her journey to the Eye Of The North. It is not the real story, as I have not read the real story of Gwen, and I don't think there is one, lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guild Wars, or any of it's character names except my own character. Guild Wars names, items, maps and locations is the property of AreaNet and NCsoft.

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter One: Fateful Meeting**

The bright, golden sun hung in the cloudless sky, it's warm light raining down upon the citizens of the proud city known as Ascalon. Ascalon was a beautiful, fertile, kingdom, with rolling country sides and large, magnificent cities. It's people were proud to call it their home. But alas, this kingdom was at war. It seemed like the battle with the savage race of beasts known as the Charr, would never end. The only thing protecting them was the Great Northern Wall, and the vigilance the armies of Ascalon had that kept their nation safe. However, the time draws near... when everything is about to change. And not for the better.

Down by the Lakeside County river, a young girl, dressed in a pretty blue dress decorated with red patterns, played a small wooden instrument. She sat in the smooth, lushes green grass, her unfailing tune bringing birds to the nearest trees, their cries singing as she played. Her dark, shoulder-length hair whipped softly in the calm wind. For a girl of only twelve, she certainly was quite small for her age. The young girl continued to play her flute, attracting the attention of wild animals. She halted when a small, baby wolf nudged her elbow.

"Oh!" she cried in surprise, turning around to see the cuddly silver wolf. "Hello there," she picked up the baby wolf and began to stroke it behind the ears, and it moaned in satisfaction.

"Where's your mommy?" she asked, holding the baby wolf up so it was eye level with hers. "Is she off hunting some food for you?" the baby wolf just whimpered in reply. The girl smiled sweetly and put the baby back onto its four growing legs.

"My mommy's busy as well..." she said, still stroking the baby wolf. "she's the town herbalist, you know? She makes medicines for sick people so they are able to feel well again." she smiled again as the baby wolf nudged her leg, and began to sniff around the grass.

"Gwen!" a woman's voice called. "Gwen, are you here?"

"Yeah mom, I'm over here!" Gwen replied, getting to her feet and giving the baby wolf one last pat.

"Gwendolyn." a woman appeared over the river's bridge, her hands on her hips, with a look of disappointment. "How many times have I told you about going near wild animals? They're not safe."

"But mom look, they're harmless!" Gwen pleaded, reaching out to pat the baby wolf.

"Even so, if that baby's mother comes, what will she think? She certainly won't think you are merely 'patting' its child. It could attack you!"

"Mom..."

"It's getting dark Gwen, let's get back home." her mother suggested. Gwen mumbled to herself and followed her mother back to their home in the Lakeside County, taking one last look at the beautiful animals she left behind.

x x x x

"Gwen! Are you up yet?" her mother called. Gwen roused from her sleepy state to see the golden morning sun peaking through her window.

"Yeah, I'm awake..." she yawned, getting out of bed. As she did, there was a knock on the door. She heard her mother go to answer it and she followed close behind. When her mother opened the door, she was shocked to see who was standing at their doorstep.

"Sarah, we need your help," it was Devona, a young, famous warrior that Gwen greatly admired. She was one of the members of the Heroes Of Ascalon, and fought alongside the Holy Monk Mhenlo of Serenity Temple. "quickly, he will not last long."

Gwen's mother, Sarah, just as surprised to see two figures in her doorway, one injured, one bearing the other's weight, that she hesitated, before helping hoist the man Devona was supporting inside the house, and onto a spare bed.

"What happened to him?" asked Sarah, going to a cupboard, to pull out jars full of liquids and herbs. "He looks terrible."

"One of the new recruits." Devona panted, sitting down next to the bed. "One of our trials went wrong."

"So I see..." Sarah muttered softly, hurrying back over with the medicine. She quickly applied it to the man's wounds. Gwen peeked through the doorway. He was a young man, no older than nineteen. His handsome face looked so... graceful as he lay there unconscious. His lengthy hair covered his ears, but did not go down to his shoulders.

"Is... is he going to be ok?" Gwen asked, trotting in ever so softly.

"He'll be fine dear." Sarah replied, not looking back, as she applied some ointment on the man's bloody wounds. "Why don't you go outside and play?"

"Ok..." Gwen muttered, and she turned, and headed out the door. Devona heard the front door shut a few seconds later.

"She's growing fast." she said to Sarah. "Soon she'll be old enough to-"

"No." Sarah cut in. "I don't want her going to the Academy. Not after..." she stopped. It seemed the words she was trying to say were clogged up in her throat.

"...after her father?" Devona finished tentatively. Sarah did not reply, but just nodded slightly.

"You know... I will look after her." Devona said, her eyes still fixed on Sarah's sad face.

"I... I know... but, I cannot risk losing the only person I have left." she said.

"I understand." Devona said, rising to her feet. "I have to get back to Mhenlo in Ashford Abbey to tell him this guy's going to be ok."

"Alright." Sarah said, finishing up the treatment. Devona turned to leave, but Sarah uttered one last question. "Wait... what's his name?"

"We don't know his full name." Devona replied. "He was brought over from Cantha as a baby. He's known as the lost child of Cantha. We named him Kyte."

"Kyte..." Sarah muttered softly.

"Thanks Sarah, take care." Devona waved and exited the house. Sarah smiled and looked back down at the man's face. He reminded her so much of her late husband, who died in battle fighting the Charr. Gwen was only seven. It hit Gwen just as hard as it did herself. But years have passed, and they were beginning to move on. As she began to head out, the man stirred. Sarah walked back over. His eyes were beginning to open.

"Who... are you?" the man known as Kyte, asked her.

"My name is Sarah, you're in my house. You've been seriously injured, Devona took you here to get fixed up. You're going to be ok." she said calmly.

"I... I don't remember... anything..."

"It's ok. All you have to remember now is that you need all the rest you can get." Sarah replied slowly. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"T-thank you... um..."

"Sarah. My name is Sarah."

"Thank you, Sarah..." Kyte muttered, before his eyes drooped closed again.

x x x x

Kyte's eyes opened wearily. It took him a few moments to remember where he was. He still had no memory of what happened to him. All he remembered was a kind face treating to him. He rubbed his eyes and winced. The pain on his right should intensified as he raised it. He looked down to see the upper half of his torso wrapped in white bandages. He touched his wounds cautiously just as he hear small footsteps enter the room. A girl was standing in the doorway holding a handful of flowers.

"Oh..." he muttered, looking up, his eyes meeting hers. "h-hello!" he managed to smile.

"Hi..." the young girl blushed, her eyes instantly darting to her feet. "I-I brought some flowers for your bedside... I-I didn't know you were awake!" she said hurriedly, clearly afraid that she had disturbed him or something.

"No, not at all," Kyte smiled. "you're...?"

"G-Gwen." the young girl stuttered nervously.

"Ah. Gwen. That's a very pretty name." he said, before chuckling slightly. "Don't be scared, I don't bite." she grinned sheepishly and swaddled her way over to his side, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "You weren't in very good shape when I saw Devona carry you in."

"I feel a great deal of pain," Kyte said, still managing that smile, "but I also feel a lot better, thanks to your mother's herbs and medicines."

"I'm glad." Gwen replied, blushing more. "I-I got these for you," she thrust a handful of red flowers into his hands. He took them and examined them.

"These are very nice flowers," he said, after a pause. "thank you."

"They're Red Iris Flowers," she said. "I picked them down at the lake."

"That was very thoughtful of you." Kyte said, sticking the flowers into a small jar of water next to his bed.

"Seeing as you'll be staying with us for a while..." Gwen started. "I-I thought that... that when you recover enough to walk, we can go on a walk or something?" Kyte gave her a questionable look, and she quickly hid her face. "Of course, if you don't want to then-"

"I'll be glad to." he cut in.

"It's just... mom is hardly ever around... and she doesn't like me going too far from home alone... I thought... if you came with me then-"

"Gwen, relax." Kyte said, touching her shoulder gently. "I'll go with you wherever you want to go."

The young girl's face brightened up slightly as he spoke those words, and she gave a wide smile toward him.

"Well... when you get better..." she giggled, before rushing out of the room.

x x x x

"And I can play the flute as well," Gwen said, bringing the wooden instrument to her mouth and starting playing a tune. Kyte grinned. It was a warm, sunny day, and he and Gwen had moved down to the Lakeside County river for the afternoon for some relaxation. After all, it was Gwen's favourite spot.

"What are you going to do when you recover?" Gwen asked, halting her tune. Kyte paused. He hadn't really thought about that since he arrived. He had no memory of what happened to him or his time in the Academy, though he still remembered how to wield a sword, and fight. Devona had made daily visits to make sure he was recovering well. She also attempted to help bring back some memories, but nothing would work. All he knew was that he had come from the Academy, and had ended up unconscious due to a freak accident. But was that what really happened?

"I... I don't really know." Kyte said, looking into the young girl's eyes. "We'll see, hey?" Gwen smiled sweetly before continuing to play her flute. Suddenly, they heard a cry from a distance. Kyte and Gwen's ears turned to the scream.

"You hear that?" Kyte asked, turning to Gwen. She nodded noiselessly. "I'd better check it out..."

"I'm coming with you!" Gwen said, jumping to her feet.

"It could be dangerous, stay here." Kyte said, getting to his feet and jogging across the cobblestone path to where the cry originated. Gwen stood still and watched as the young man disappeared from sight. She couldn't do nothing, the suspense was killing her. After a moment of thought, she dropped her things and ran after Kyte.

Kyte skidded down the stone path in a hurry. He could hear more screams as he drew nearer. He knew this road. It was heading to the Lakeside village. There was a small market going on today. Sarah had told him so. She was going to be there, selling her medicinal herbs. As he bounded down the steps, a nearby cart burst in the flames. People were scattered everywhere, it was hysterical. As Kyte covered his face to prevent the hot ash from burning him, he got a glimpse of the culprit. Or rather, _culprits_. A group of seven or eight leather clad people were carrying out some sort of bandit raid. Some of them were wielding long staffs with flames engulfing each end, and some were just wielding plain swords. Kyte hid silently as the bandits began to tear apart villager's carts and stealing fruit and food. He had to do something. And fast. But before he revealed himself, the bandit nearest to him grabbed a young man by his collar held the sword to his throat.

"You don't mind if I take your lovely wife, do you?" the bandit grinned. Beside him, his fellow companion had grasped a woman around the throat. This was obviously his wife. A young child was watching from a distance next to some barrels, crying. Their son. Kyte felt a great amount of rage fill his body. He was just about ready to kill them both. The bandit's evil grin faded as he threw the man to the floor. Kyte thought the bandit was letting the man go, but he was mistaken. The bandit firmly grasped the handle of his sword and drove it straight through the man's back. The man's eyes were wide and shocked. His arm was reaching for his son. Kyte's eyes widened also, but in surprise. This heartless bandit had just murdered a man right in front of his child. Kyte jumped out from his hidden spot with a look of contorted rage in his eyes. Gwen had come down the stairs and was looking at the scene. Kyte managed to spot her.

"Gwen, get that little boy out of here." he said, before turning himself on the bandits. "Let the woman go."

"Come and get her." the bandit provoked, walking up to Kyte, his sword hanging by his side. In an instant, the bandit thrust his sword forward, and like instinct, Kyte dodged to the side and grasped the weapon arm, and bent. He heard a crack as the bandit's arm broke. He kneed the enemy in the gut before throwing him into a pile of burning barrels. He could hear the screams as the bandit was set alight. Kyte picked up the blade and approached his companion, who was still holding the woman.

"Let her go." he said again. This bandit looked afraid. He edged backward, his blade still at the woman's neck. She winced in pain, her face still full of fear. Kyte continued to draw nearer, and the bandit cried out.

"Don't come any closer!" he whimpered, holding out the blade, so that the sharp tip met Kyte's eyes. The young Warrior reached out and grasped the blade, and bent it. The bandit looked in horror as his weapon was deformed. He screamed and released the woman, who dropped to her knees. The bandit ran in the opposite direction, but Kyte threw the sword he had in he had, and it pinned the enemy square in the back. The bandit stopped, and fell flat on his front, blood staining the back of his clothes. Kyte sighed dully and knelt down next to the woman.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded in a silent reply. At that same moment, Devona and about six or seven Ascalonian Guards came into view.

"Kyte!" Devona cried. "Captain, circle the village, make sure no other bandits escape."

"Yes ma'am." the Captain nodded, and commanding his men in different directions.

"What happened?" asked Devona, walking up to him.

"I-I dunno..." he replied. It was true. It was instinct. He didn't know he could fight so well.

"Well, even though your memory has gone, it does not seem like your knowledge of fighting has."

"K-Kyte?" a small voice sounded. Gwen had appeared from behind a stone pillar, clutching the hand of the young boy who had watched his father die. The boy let go of Gwen's hand and ran toward his shaken mother. Gwen grasped Kyte around the waste and hugged him tight.

"I'm proud of you Gwen." Kyte said, putting his hand gently on her small head. "You did well."

"And I can say the same for you, soldier." Devona said, clapping him over the back. "I'm not sure how many would have been killed if you had no stepped in."

"If I had stepped in sooner no one would have."

"It isn't your fault," assured Devona. "don't hold it against yourself." she then unbuckled the strap around her torso and unhooked the scabbard that held a sword. She thrust it into Kyte's hands.

"I'm guessing you might need that weapon." she smiled. Kyte just looked oddly from the blade to Devona herself.

"I... uh..." he stammered. What was he supposed to say? Devona just laughed.

"You take that, and if any bandits raid Lakeside County again, you put them in their place." she grinned. "Take care." she pinched Gwen's cheeks and gave a small wink, before running off to join the Captain in the search. Gwen looked at Kyte as Devona disappeared from view.

"Ready to go home?" he asked. She nodded with a slight smile.

x x x x

Morning dawned over the beautiful plains that was Ascalon. Kyte found himself waking up to a chilling, but sunny first light. As he dressed and clipped on the very same sword that Devona had given to him, he exited the room with a small yawn. He checked Gwen's room. Her bed was empty. She was already awake. Kyte left the house and headed up to the river, where he was bound to find Gwen, picking Red Iris Flowers, or playing her flute. But when he crossed the cobblestone bridge, he saw no one at the riverside. This was odd. Where was the young girl? All of a sudden, he heard his name being cried out from behind. Sarah was running toward him, her face full of fear. In her hand she was brandishing a piece of parchment.

"Kyte!" she cried. "They've got her! They've-"

"Woah... Sarah, calm down, what's the matter?" he asked. Sarah stopping in front of him, clearly out of breath. Kyte had to support her with his arms.

"They've got Gwen..." she managed to say.

"What? Who?" he asked.

"The group of bandits from yesterday's raid... they left this at my stall..." she showed him the rushed note. He read it over quickly. There was no mistaking it. Bandits had taken Gwen, and he could bet anything it was the same leather clad group from the day before.

"Stay in the house, Sarah." Kyte said firmly. "I'll get Gwen back."

* * *

>TBC 

Ok, I know it's not exciting as of yet, but it will get better (hopefully in your eyes too) Every story has to start somewhere right? Just so you know, Kyte is the name of my character in Guild Wars, I just thought I would use him for this arc of the story. I've referenced some of the game's themes into the story, and some parts I've made up. R&R please, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Captive

**Chapter Two: Captive**

Gwen felt her body shake as she was slung over someone's shoulder. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. Her hands were bound behind her back, and her mouth gagged. A bag was over her head, so she could see nothing. She had no idea how long she had been carried, but she knew even if it wasn't far, she would have to see her surroundings to find her way home. She could here muffled voices around her, but could not make out what they were saying. Finally, the person carrying her dropped her to the ground roughly. The bag was pulled from her head, and she finally saw who had abducted her. It was the group of bandits from yesterday's market raid.

"You're going to be our bait, little girl." a bandit smirked. "That Warrior from yesterday isn't going to stand a chance against a whole encampment of us." Gwen looked around. She was sitting in an entire camp full of bandits. Tents were hooked up and she found herself looking at many bandits-men and women, walking collectively around her. Suddenly, she hear loud steps from behind. A big, bearded man was towering over her, his shadow blocking out the sun.

"What is this?" the man asked, glaring at the bandits who had carried her here. "I asked for the dead body of the Warrior who interfered with us yesterday, and you bring me a girl?"

"She is bait, sir." one said. "He will come. He is close to her."

"For your sake Captain, you'd better be right." the man responded. He then proceeded to kneel down beside the gagged girl, and grasped her hair forcefully. "Even he can't save you now..." he whispered in her ear, before letting her go, and stalking off. Gwen whimpered.

"Get a perimeter set up around Green Hills Country." the Captain said in a low voice. "I want to be ready when that Warrior comes. He might not come alone."

x x x x

Kyte strapped a dagger just above his ankle and checked his equipment. He had his sword, a secondary weapon swung over his torso, and a dagger for a quick option. He wasn't sure how many of them there would be, he could only assume. As he prepared to head out for the Green Hills, he heard a voice call to him.

"Kyte!" Devona cried from a distance. She hurried over. "I heard what happened. You cannot go alone."

"I don't have a choice." he replied softly.

"No, listen." said Devona, holding out an arm to stop him. "I know how you feel, but you cannot go into an entire bandit camp and think you can take them on. It's suicide. You haven't even graduated from the Academy."

"This can be my test then," he said sarcastically. "I'm not leaving her Devona."

"I'm not giving you a choice, soldier." she said, firmly this time. "Back off."

"You're just going to let an innocent girl die?" Kyte burst out. "If you won't let me go alone, let's get some other Ascalon Guards, or Warriors, let's rescue her!"

"I know how much she means to you-"

"No, you don't!" he cried, "Now get out of my-" before he knew it, one of Devona's twin blades was at his throat."

"It's not that I won't let you go alone. I can't." she said. "Prince Rurik's orders."

"Prince-? Look, does he even know that a girl has been kidnapped?!" he shouted.

"He knows." Devona replied. "I told him of the issue myself. He says it is a sacrifice we have to make."

"He's insane!"

"We are at war, Kyte!" Devona cried. "We need every available soldier, every available Warrior to assist us in holding back the Charr!" Kyte just stared into her blue eyes, saying nothing. "If we don't keep our numbers up, they will break through the Northern Wall, and kill hundreds in Ascalon."

Kyte paused for a moment, and looked at Devona. She had not lowered her sword, and her face showed determination, yet fear. But Kyte let out a sigh, and shook his head.

"I can't just let her go." he said finally. "I must go after her."

"I can't let you do that," Devona said, moving in front of him. "and I don't want to fight you."

"I guess you'll have to." in one quick motion, Kyte unsheathed his blade and lashed out, striking Devona's sword with his.

x x x x

Gwen's eyes fluttered open slowly. She found herself in a small tent, tied to a stake impaled into the ground. She struggled against it but the binds were too tight.

"Don't bother, dear, they've bound you well." Gwen jumped slightly as she heard that voice. It was a woman's, and it was coming from behind her. As she turned her head, she saw a woman, dressed in magnificent clothes, chained to the earth by shackles attached to her wrists and ankles.

"What's your name, dear?" the woman asked.

"G-Gwen..." she replied nervously. She wasn't quite sure if this woman was on her side. But since she was chained to the ground, her assumption was pretty accurate.

"Gwen, that's a sweet name." the woman said weakly. "You can call me Althea."

"Why... why are you in here?" Gwen asked softly, almost afraid to have asked that question.

"Heh, I'm not quite sure myself..." Althea replied, moving her arms. Gwen could hear the chains clinking together. "My family is rich, the bandits probably kidnapped me for ransom."

"How long have you been here?" asked Gwen.

"Few days now... I'm beginning to wonder if anyone's coming for me." Althea explained. "Though, if it wasn't for these chains, I'd probably be free."

"Those chains?" Gwen wondered.

"They're hexed." Althea replied with a faint voice. "Spirit Shackles, they drain my energy every time I attempt to use a spell or enchantment to free myself."

"You can use magic?" Gwen asked, fascinated.

"Somewhat." replied Althea. "I'm a Mesmer. I used to be a trainer in the Academy... but that was a while ago now."

"I can use magic somehow..." Gwen replied. "but only to heal..."

"You can use magic?" Althea asked, bewildered. "A girl at your age..."

"Is that different?"

"Most people only manage to obtain and use their magic abilities, if any, in their late teens." Althea retorted. "You are indeed a special kind..."

"Well... I learned the healing abilities from my mom... Sarah." but before Althea could respond, a man walked into the tent. He smirked at them both, before speaking.

"Lady Althea..." he said in a mocking tone. "it looks like your father _or _your beloved Prince doesn't really care at all about your safety or well being."

"I don't expect them to risk their lives for me." Althea responded.

"Really?" the man said. "I heard on the grapevine that you and Rurik were to be married... or was that a rumour?" Althea remained silent. The man chuckled. "You have three more days. After that, we throw you to the Charr." with that said, he walked out. Gwen looked back at the woman lying in chains.

"_You_ are Lady Althea? Rurik's betrothed?" she asked softly.

"I was..." Althea sighed. "Now, it looks like I'll be lucky to get out of here alive."

x x x x

Kyte lashed out fiercely at Devona, but missed narrowly. Devona counter turned and sent a steel boot into his gut, causing him to drop to the ground. Kyte started to realise he was getting ahead of himself. He couldn't beat Devona, what was he thinking? She was an Elite Warrior, a member of Ascalon's Chosen, an Elite Guild. Yet again... he couldn't let Gwen down. He promised Sarah he would protect the young girl. He reached into his bag pouch and pulled out Gwen's broken flute. The small pieces of the instrument was all that was left of the young girl after her disappearance. He couldn't leave her for dead. Grasping the handle of his sword tightly, he swung at Devona, who jumped back.

"I'm not surprised. You have spirit." she said. "But you're too overconfident." she brought her blade to her shoulder and charged. Kyte struggled to keep her blade at bay, but her blows were strong. Stronger than any woman he had ever seen fight. He tried getting behind her but it seems like she was always one step ahead.

"I promised Gwen-" he said, blocking a deadly blow to the neck. "-that I'd protect her!"

"I'm sorry Kyte, but don't make promises you can't always keep." Devona launched herself for one final strike, and hacked at Kyte's sword, cutting the blade clean in two. Kyte dropped to his knees, defeated.

"I know she means a lot to you." Devona said, sheathing her blade. "But you have to let her go."

"Easy for you to say."

"You are a soldier." Devona snapped. "We need you in the war against the Charr."

"Gwen needs me."

"Thousands of Ascalonians need you." Devona said softly, kneeling down. "Kyte?"

After a long moment of silence, Kyte made his decision. Standing up, he looked at Devona with eyes of determination. He knew now, that she was right. She had a point.

"I will fight the Charr." he said finally. "I will fight for Ascalon."

"Good Soldier." Devona nodded curtly. "And I will make you a promise. As soon as we can spare the resources, I will send a scout team to the Green Hills Country."

"Thank you, Devona." Kyte replied.

"It's time." she said. "We need you back at the Academy."

"I'll be there." Kyte said. "I just need to do something first."

Kyte walked through Gwen's home in Lakeside Country, trying hard to forget how he failed to save her. Failed to protect, to rescue her. He clenched the broken flute tightly in his hands, before placing it on her bedside table.

"I'm sorry Gwen." he muttered. He unhooked a gold clip from his armor and set it on the bed next to flute, before heading out, toward Ascalon City, toward the Academy.

x x x x

Two days had passed since Gwen had been captured. Since then they had took her off the wooden stake she had been tied to and chained her to the ground, as they did with Althea. The two continued to remain in the same tent.

"Do you think someone will ever come?" Gwen asked her, clutching her knees in the cold, dark, night.

"There is hope." Althea said. "But I've been here for almost a week."

"They're not coming for us are they?" enquired Gwen. Althea said nothing. Gwen attempted to change the subject. "You... you don't think these bandits have ties with the Charr, do you?"

"Definitely not." Althea replied. "The Charr are a brutal race. They do not have many alliances. They don't need many. In fact, they don't need any."

"We need to get out of here." Gwen said, tugging at the chains.

"I've tried, dear... it's no use..."

"But maybe if-"

"Shh!" Althea said, putting a finger to her lips. Gwen could hear the tinkling of her chains as she did so.

"What is it?" Gwen whispered. Then, she heard it, from a distance. A shudder. _Boom_. There it was again. But what was it?

"You hear that?" Althea asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Gwen wondered. At that moment, she could hear the bandit's rousing from their sleep, just as confused as Gwen and Althea.

"Captain, what was that?" she heard someone ask.

"Get the weapons." the Captain replied. "Arm yourselves."

Suddenly, a large explosion was heard faintly from where they stood. In the firelight, they could see smoke rising from a far distance. Something big had happened.

"That was an explosion." Althea muttered. "Something's coming." a horn sounded. It was faint, like the explosion, but it could be heard. "I know that sound..."

"What?" Gwen asked. "Althea... what's going on?"

"Gwen, you must stay quiet, ok? Not a sound." Gwen was still confused about what Althea was saying, but she sat quietly, obediently. At last, they could hear footsteps approaching. It was loud. And there were a lot of them. Gwen thought at first that it was their rescuers, but then she remembered the explosion. It had come from the North. Then it hit her: The Northern Wall. On the other side of the wall was... but it couldn't be... suddenly, she heard a loud roar, and men screaming. Gwen became scared. Could it be? Althea was beside her, but said nothing. She continued to hear roars and screams, metal colliding, and thundering footsteps. She saw the beastly shadows through the tent, and held back a scream.

"Gwen, stay quiet-" at that moment, a hairy paw reached into the tent and tore it apart.

"Marr, I found something." the Charr Seeker growled. Gwen and Althea said nothing as the Charr approached them. He was slightly smaller than the Charr, and slightly skinnier, yet he was their leader.

"Females..." he grunted, lifting Althea's chin with his staff. "Prisoners of these pathetic bandits."

"Should we kill them?" a Charr Blademaster asked. "They will make a good appetiser... they are young..."

"No..." the one known as Marr muttered. "capture them, we will take them back to Bonfaaz, he will decide what to do with them." a few Charr growled in disappointment. At that moment, a surviving bandit attempted a sneak attack on Marr, but the Charr leader merely grabbed the man in his paws.

"You are too brave for your own good." he muttered. Then, to Althea and Gwen's horror, Marr tore of the upper half of the man's body with his powerful jaws. "Take them away." he said, after a long moment. "Then send word to the rest of the Charr Leaders. We have broken through." Marr grasped Gwen's head and forcefully turned it toward the landscapes of Ascalon.

"Take a good look at your home, child." he breathed. "Because before sunset tomorrow, it will be nothing but a wasteland."

x x x x

The fire-lit lamps of Ascalon City's streets glowered dimly in the night sky. The guards stood at their posts, looking for any sign of movement. Suddenly, the lookout guard gave out a cry.

"Someone's coming!" he called.

"Please! Please let me in!" a scared voice called from the other side of the gate. "Please!"

"Let the man in!" the guard Captain ordered. The gate locks slid open, and a heavily injured man crawled through, blood staining his clothes.

"By the Gods!" the Captain cried. "What happened to you?"

"T-They're here!" the man panted. "The Charr!" but at that moment, an arrow struck the back of his head, and he dropped dead instantly.

"Close the gates!" the Captain cried. The other guards worked fast to lock the gate. If what this man said was true, he had to inform the King or the Prince as soon as possible. "Get a message to the Prince," he ordered a fellow guard. "The Charr have broken through the Northern Wall."

x x x x

"Devona!" the young Warrior turned around to see who had summoned her. It was a messenger. He unmounted his horse as he approached her.

"What brings you to Fort Ranik, messenger?" she enquired. The messenger said nothing but handed her a scroll. Devona read it with haste.

"Gather as many available Footmen as you can." she said soon after. "Get them to intercept the Charr."

"There's one more thing," the messenger said.

"What?"

"They have two hostages."

x x x x

Gwen and Althea were bounded as they walked toward the broken Northern Gate, surrounded by the group of Charr. Althea inclined her head slightly and whispered to Gwen.

"When I say, _run_." she muttered softly. Gwen looked into her eyes to show she got the message, though she wasn't sure what Althea was planning. A few moments passed, and as Gwen continued to wonder what Althea was going to do, Althea stumbled and tripped over.

"Get up, meat." the Charr behind her growled, grabbing her hair roughly, dragging her to her feet. But he roared in pain as he met a bright flash of purple light.

"_Run_!" Althea cried, and Gwen obeyed. They sprinted in the opposite direction, back toward Green Hills Country. Gwen ran as fast as she could, unwilling to look back. She had no idea where she was going, only being able to hear the rushing footsteps of Althea behind her, and the cries of the Charr as they heard orders to chase them down. As they hurried down a jagged path, Gwen saw a glimmer of golden light pierce the horizon.

"Hurry Gwen, if we can make back to Ascalon City, we'll be safe." as the two reached the border between Green Hills Country and Lakeside Country, the Charr had managed to catch up. Althea used what energy she had left to slow them down with Hexes, but they were too weak. In a matter of moments, Althea was captured and thrown to the ground.

"Gwen, go!" she managed to cry before being struck over the head with the end of staff. Gwen hesitated momentarily before acting upon Althea's commands. Gwen approached the Ascalon City Gates and hammered on them.

"Hey! Help!" she cried frantically. Though, to her surprise, the gates were open. Gwen cautiously opened the gates to the city, and the view before her caused her jaw to drop and her eyes to grow wide. The city was littered with corpses. Corpses of humans. Ascalon City had been slaughtered.

* * *

that was chapter 2, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: The Searing Begins

**Chapter Three: The Searing Begins**

Gwen couldn't move. Her body wouldn't budge. The sight of all these dead people had caused shock greater than anything she had ever felt before. It had seemed as though they had been brutally murdered. There were some dismembered arms and legs scattered among the bloodstained stone floor. At last, Gwen felt she could move. She started to walk slowly through the large city, afraid to look down at the bodies. After she searched most of the city, she hurried out, unable to see anymore. Gwen raced down the stone path that led toward her home in the Lakeside County. It was so quiet. She couldn't even here the chirps of the insects of calls of birds that were usually made at night. When she reached her home village, everything was torn to pieces. Houses, stalls... everything. Gwen dropped to her knees and began to cry. Her mother... her friends... what had become of them? Suddenly, Gwen heard marching footsteps. She sought cover quickly and watched as a small battalion of six or seven humans strolled through the ruined village. Relieved that they weren't Charr, she emerged from her hiding place.

"Hey!" she called. "Please help me!"

The humans turned around, looking into the darkness for the voice that had called to them. The instantly drew their blades once they saw the silhouette of the ten-year old girl.

"What are you doing here, child?" one of the men spoke, levelling the sharp end of his sword to Gwen's head.

"I-I escaped from the Charr's-"

"Ha! Likely story..." one of the other men laughed. "She's probably a spy for the Charr if they captured her. She could be the bait to lure us right to them!"

"N-no!" she stammered. "I'm not a spy, I swear!"

"We can't take that chance, girl. I'm sorry." the leader of the men replied. "It will be over quickly."

Gwen was shocked. What was going on? She sought help and they wanted to kill her? Her? A young ten-year old? Tears leaked down the side of her eyes again as she shut her eyes tight, but no pain came. Instead, she heard a clang of metal and a yell. Surprised, she looked up. A man was standing in front of her, in her defence.

"Who are you?" the man who had tried to kill Gwen asked, picking himself off the floor. The other six of his men withdrew their blades.

"Kyte." he replied. "Warrior for Ascalon, Scout for the Lady Devona."

"Warrior...?"

"I've heard all about you and your rogue battalion, Van 'The Warrior'." Kyte said. "You go around Ascalon and kill anyone in sight, including our own seeking refuge from the Charr!"

"They could be working for the Charr! Using them to get to us!" Van shouted.

"You have been driven insane by this invasion! You think everyone is against you!"

"They could be! We can't take any chances in war, we must let the strong survive, and leave the weak!"

"I won't let you kill anymore of the innocents." Kyte said, drawing out a sword. Gwen did not recognize it. His blade had changed since the last time they were together. It was the sword of true Warriors that were in the Academy. Kyte then detached a large shield from his back, which beared the symbol of the lion. Van growled angrily.

"You will not stop me." he muttered. "I have slaughtered many Charr more powerful than you."

"Then you should have no problem fighting me, then." Kyte smirked. Van gritted his teeth before charging forward, his battalion all following in his wake.

"Gwen, find cover!" Kyte ordered. Gwen immediately obeyed, though she doubted that Kyte could handle seven grown warriors, who had previously been guards of Ascalon City.

Kyte spun his blade in his hand, and readied his shield for combat. He raised his shield as a flurry of sword attacks rained down on his position, but recovered extremely quickly, knocking down three or four of them down with a forceful push of his shield. He wasted no time in going on the offensive, using his blade to swing left and right. He disarmed two more by swiftly slicing their wrists. They doubled over in pain, clutching their wounds. Kyte followed by smashing them over the head with the butt of his sword, knocking them out and probably breaking a few of their skulls. Soon, it was only Van and Kyte left.

"Some battalion." Kyte said, spitting on the ground. Van said nothing, only charging forward and swung his blade at Kyte furiously, but the young warrior merely stood his ground, deflecting each attack without breaking a sweat. With one brilliant counter-attack, he cleaved Van's blade in half, and kicked him to the ground.

"I don't want to kill one of our own," Kyte said, raising his blade. "but if they're as twisted as you, I'm going to have to." he brought his blade down upon the rogue warrior, and Gwen saw the silhouette of what seemed to be the head drop from Van's fallen body.

"Are you alright, Gwen?" he asked, striding over to her and embracing her in a tight hug. Gwen felt safer than she had ever been as she wept on his shoulder.

"I've seen horrible things, Kyte..." she cried. "I'm so glad to see you again..."

"You're alright now." he said, picking her up. "I'll take you to Fort Ranik. It's safe there."

x x x x

Devona jumped to her feet as soon as she saw Kyte stride into the heart of Fort Ranik, carrying a little ten-year old girl, who was a mess. She had minor burns, scrapes and bruises, but she seemed alright.

"Gwen?" she finally spoke. "Thank the gods you're alright." Kyte set the young girl down on the floor, where she cuddled up, clearly tired.

"She'll be ok." the Warrior replied.

"Where did you find her?" asked Devona, examining Gwen's injuries.

"In the Lakeside County. She was one of Van The Warrior's victims." Kyte explained with distaste. Devona paused when she heard of the rogue warrior.

"And his fate?"

"I took care of him. He won't be slaughtering any more survivors." Kyte said.

"Good work." Devona replied. Suddenly, there was a powerful rumble that shook the entire fortress. Many guards and humans became distressed.

"It's probably the Charr attempting to get through the Wall." Kyte said. But another large rumble followed. And then another. Soon loud explosions from a distant were heard, and they seemed to be drawing nearer.

"What _is_ that?" Devona wondered. She, with many others, began to make their way outside. The sight of what they saw caused them all to freeze with shock. The sky had become a fiery vortex, black and red clouds consuming the entire Tyrian sky. And from this fiery sky, what appeared to be meteors had begun to rain down on the kingdom, burning and crushing everything.

"It's a meteor shower." Devona said. "It must be the Charr Shamans."

"That's no meteor shower..." Kyte said. "Look at the size of those things... and they're crystalline."

Kyte was right. Titanic crystal meteors had descended upon the lands of Ascalon, shattering the Great Northern Wall with immense force.

"The Wall, it's gone!" some villagers began to cry. "We must get out of here!"

"Stay calm-" Devona began, but the panic had already spread.

"We have to run!" others cried. In an instant, people were screaming and panicking, shooting in every direction, disappearing into the darkness of Regent Valley.

"They're right Devona," Kyte said. "the only chance we have is to run. The Charr would have already flood the whole top half of Ascalon. The City, Ashford Abbey, Green Hills County, Lakeside... it's probably all overrun by now."

"W-what's going on?" a small voice asked. Kyte felt someone tugging at his waist. Gwen had come out, scared and wondering what the turmoil was about.

"Gwen," Kyte said, kneeling down. "you have to go. You must head south. The Charr have invaded Ascalon and will be here in a matter of minutes, you must go."

"What are those things falling from the-"

"Gwen, listen!" Kyte said impatiently. "You have to go, seek safety, and you have to do it now! There's no time!"

"But... you?"

"I am a Warrior, Gwen. My duty is to protect my city, our lands."

"But-" she began, but she paused. Thundering footsteps could already be heard from a distance. Villagers were still pouring out of Fort Ranik, headed south towards Wizard's Folly. Gwen hesitated. She did not want to leave the person she had left that was close to her. She didn't even know what had become of her mother.

"Kyte! They're coming!" Devona cried, detaching her large Hammer from her back. "Form up Guards, do what you must to hold this Fortress!" Warriors took their places at the entrance to the Fortress, while Archers positioned themselves at the top of the Fortress walls.

"Gwen, go! Now!" Kyte said, standing up and drawing out his shield and sword. They were drawing nearer. Suddenly, dark shapes could be seen on the other side of the bridge. Flaming torches came into view, and soon, they could see the ferocious faces of the Charr invasion army.

"Bonfaaz Burntfur..." Devona whispered. "Oh, hell..." the Charr general known as Bonfaaz Burntfur grinned as he saw the small army of humans compared to his.

"Boys," he smirked, showing his sharp teeth. "there's some good meat among this lot."

"Gwen, get out of here!" Kyte said, running toward the front line to join Devona. Gwen hesitated no longer, and with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks, she sped off into the Valley's jungle, away from the Charr, away from Fort Ranik, and... away from someone she cared about.

x x x x

Gwen did not know how long she was wandering the thick forest of Regent Valley for. She didn't even know if she was heading the right way. She was alone. No one to follow. Wizards Folly couldn't be that far away... and yet, it seemed like she had been wandering for days, when it had only been a few hours. Explosions could still be heard in the distance, but to her relief, they didn't seem to be coming anywhere near her. Her mother... her friends... what had become of them? Will she ever see them again? As she roamed further into the Valley, she stepped on something cold. Ice. She looked ahead. The trail before her was scattered with white. _Snow_. She had been in Wizard's Folly for a while now, without knowing it. The snowy mountains indicated she was getting close to finding some other human villagers who had escaped Fort Ranik. However, scaling the snowy mountains in just her blue dress looked to be quite a difficult task. Not to mention she had no shoes. But if she can survive the brutality of the Charr. She could survive some cold. Gathering up all her strength, she began to head along the steep path up the icy mountain slope. It was getting colder and colder by the second, and Gwen began to rethink her foolish idea to scale this mountain. Her vision became blurry, then black. Gwen dropped to her knees into the icy snow, unconscious.

x x x x

It was warm. She felt warm. Gwen's eyes focused as she opened them slowly. Where was she? Was she dead?

"Hey little one, you're awake." a voice said. Gwen sat up and looked around. She had been lying next to a large wood-fire. A man had come up to her and knelt down. He was smiling, and had a kind face, or so it appeared to Gwen.

"Who... are you?" she asked drowsily.

"My name is Jarrel. And you are?"

"Gwen." she said softly. "What happened to me?" she asked, getting to her feet. She suddenly noticed that she wasn't the only one around. Many humans were gathered around the fire, huddled close together. "..._where _are we?

"The Majestic Wizard's Tower." Jarrel replied, reaching to his back pocket and producing half a loaf of bread. "Here, eat. You're very weak."

Gwen took the bread without complaint and began to nibble at it. Jarrel smiled and sat down next to the young girl.

"I found you on my way here." Jarrel explained. "You had collapsed in the snow. If it wasn't for Nomad, I wouldn't have got you here in time, and you might not have made it."

"Nomad? Who's that?" Gwen asked, a lot more awake than she had been before. The warmth of the fire had somewhat restored her energy.

"My best friend," Jarrel beamed. He whistled, and a large, Black Bear emerged from around the corner. It grunted as Jarrel stroked his head. "he carried you all the way here on his back."

Gwen had never seen such a tamed bear before. Yet, she was grateful that this man and his animal companion had rescued her from the cold.

"Thank you, Nomad," she said, smiling weakly, and stroking the bear's enormous head. It purred softly and nudged Gwen. "and to you too, sir."

"Just call me Jarrel," the man replied.

"Do you have any news of the invasion?" Gwen asked.

"Not much." Jarrel sighed. "I originated in Regent Valley, but relocated to Ashford Abbey for safety in the Catacombs. There was a lot of others seeking refuge there too. There may be undead creatures down in the Catacombs," he added once he saw Gwen's reaction. "but they are easy prey compared to the army of Charr."

"So then, why did you come here?"

"The Charr wouldn't give up. They just kept coming. We fought, even Nomad assisted, but they overwhelmed the defences that were put into place. We had to retreat. Some of us snuck through the fences in Ashford Abbey and headed south towards Foible's Fair, but it wasn't long before the Charr caught up with us there, as well." Jarrel explained. "They tore that place apart. There weren't many survivors. Those of us left fled further south, to here."

"That's terrible..." Gwen muttered.

"Yeah, those monsters waste no time..." Jarrel said through his gritted teeth. "where's your family? You can't be alone... you're just a child."

"I-I... don't know..." Gwen stammered. Tears had begun to form in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry." Jarrel said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You'll see them again one day, I'm sure of it."

"Will the Charr come here?" someone suddenly spoke out. "I mean, they've ripped apart every other place in Ascalon, it's only a matter of time before-"

"The Charr do not dwell in the cold mountains, you should know that." Jarrel replied. "They're aspect is fire, they will not wander into the snowy parts of Ascalon."

"And how do you know?" someone else cried out. "Have you asked them?"

"No, but-" but before Jarrel could speak, a burning arrow struck the Tower. They people fell silent, and began to listen. Marching could be heard from a distant. But they could not pinpoint from which direction.

"I told you!" someone panicked. "They have come to kill us all!" in a matter of moments, everyone began to panic, attempting to find a way out and to safety. As they headed to the back of the Wizard's Tower, a bulky creature burst through the door and grasped the nearest villager by the face. His entire claw wrapped around the man's face.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, meat?" it growled, before thrusting a large, steel blade through the man's body. A muffled cry could only be heard before his body went limp. Jarrel withdrew his bow and readied it in an instant. His companion, Nomad, began to growl fiercely as the Charr advanced from each exit of the Tower.

"You cannot be serious..." A Charr Axe Warrior grunted. "A small Archer and his pet thinks he can stop a battalion of Charr?" Jarrel said nothing, but he did not lower his weapon.

"Drop the bow." another Charr growled. "If you know what's good for you." Gwen was too afraid to move a muscle. She was frozen to the floor, in shock and fear. All the other villagers said nothing as the Charr stared at each and every one of them.

"I said, _drop the bow_, meat." the Charr Captain repeated. Jarrel slowly obeyed, lowering his bow and dropping it to the floor. "Take them all. We'll bring them back to camp."

"If you insist, captain..." another Charr grinned, moving forward with a few others.

"The older ones will make good sacrifices to the Titans." the Charr Captain continued, as his fellow Charr gathered up the humans. Gwen was pulled to her feat and bound in ropes. "As for the little ones... they'll make _very_ nice entertainment..." the last thing Gwen saw was the vicious grin of the Charr Captain, before a bag was thrown over her head, and she saw black.


	4. Chapter 4: Enslaved

**Chapter Four: Enslaved**

Gwen remained silent as she felt her captor throw her over his shoulder. She did not know where they were taking her and the others. Probably to their encampment, no doubt. Perhaps she will see Althea again. If she was still alive. Gwen shook that thought out of her head. Of _course_ Althea was still alive. The Charr needed her... or... did they? Gwen struggled against her bindings, but it was no use, she was tied tight, unable to escape. Then again, if she tried it, she would not make it far. They would kill her on the spot. Besides, she had already escaped once. The question was, did this particular group of Charr know that? _Why _was this happening? The Charr and the humans had been at war for twenty to thirty years, fighting over... she did not know what. It was the humans who had pushed the Charr backward for the past ten years, or so she had heard. But the Charr had obviously gained a chance to strike back. And this time, they were showing no quarter. Not like they ever did. They despised the humans. Every last one of them. For many years the Charr's plans had been thwarted by humans. Humans and their magic. Their gifts given to them by the gods.

"Hold it!" Gwen heard a voice cry out. "_What_ is going on over there?" it was a Charr speaking, she could tell by the coarseness of the voice. The Charr that was carrying Gwen dropped her roughly, and she fell hard onto the ground. The bag over her head slipped off, and she looked around. They had reached the base of the mountains. But something had stumped the Charr. Upon the horizon, gleamed a brilliant white tower. It seemed to be the only remaining structure in the kingdom. But that was not what caused the entire battalion of Charr to stare, including the captured prisoners. A large flame had descended from the sky, a flame taking the shape of a sword. Suddenly, a white, burning heat swept the entire lands of Ascalon, Gwen could feel the heat even from where she was. Explosions were heard, and cries of pain, perhaps victory, she could not tell.

"That isn't our magic..." the Charr Captain said. "What happened over there?"

"I guess we'll find out when we get these pathetic fools back to camp." another Charr grunted.

"It doesn't look good." the Captain muttered. "Keep moving."

The bag was thrust over Gwen's head once more and they were marched on. It seemed like hours that they travelled. Gwen did not know where they were, but she knew that they were heading to a place beyond the Northern Wall.

x x x x

At last, Gwen felt her carrier come to a stop. She assumed that they had arrived at their destination. Fear and dread began to well up inside her. What were they planning to do to them all?

"Commander Kindleflail, we found a few." the Charr Captain grunted. The bag over Gwen's head had been removed, and she, along with the rest of the group, was thrown to the ground before a larger Charr. Fume Kindleflail looked vicious, towering above them all, teeth shining even in the littlest of light.

"You have done well, Captain..." Kindleflail muttered. "they will make good sacrifices."

_Sacrifices_. The word sunk into Gwen's heart like a piercing dagger. They were to be made as sacrifices. But to whom? She dwelled on the question for only a moment. Just the thought of them being sacrificed haunted her enough.

"As for the young ones... we do not kill the younglings. Give them work to do. Bind them." Kindleflail continued.

"Enslave them?" the Captain asked. "But Commander-" in a blink of an eye, Fume Kindleflail had grasped the Charr Captain around the neck and squeezed.

"Do not disobey me, Captain." he spat angrily. "Do as I say."

"Y-yes," the Captain choked. He was released, and he massaged his throat with his free paw.

"Take them away for the time being." Kindleflail grunted, waving them away.

Gwen and the few other children were thrown into a dome-shaped cage, made of what looked to be wood, bound with rope. It was staked to the ground. Gwen rose to her feet slowly, looking around. Some of the other younger kids were already whimpering, crying, calling for their parents. The land before her was completely desolate. Like a drought had come and gone in an instant. There was a river. What was left of it. What remained was a shallow stream, hardly deep enough to go above their ankles. So this was Ascalon, desolate remains of a once beautiful city.

"Gwen!" a voice cried out. Gwen turned to see where the voice had come from. It was a cage not too far from theirs. When she caught a glimpse of who it was she rushed to the edge of the cage to get a better look.

"Althea!" she cried. "You're alive!"

"Yes, I'm so glad you're ok..." Althea whispered, as so the Charr guards could not hear. "I'm sorry you got caught again..."

"It isn't your fault; I should have come back for you." Gwen said in reply.

"Do not blame yourself, I only wished for you to escape alive."

"What will they do to us?" Gwen asked. Even she could hear the slight fear in her voice. She could not hide it.

"I heard they do not sacrifice young humans," Althea said. "you will be safe, Gwen."

"And you?"

"My fate is undecided." Althea replied. "Though I doubt I have long to live."

"Don't say that!" Gwen said. "We'll get out of here together. All of us..."

"I admire your hope Gwen that can be a useful trait. Just make sure you do as you're told and you'll be ok-" but one of the guards had heard them conversing. He marched over to Althea's cage and thrust his fist through one of the gaps. Althea dropped to the ground hard and Gwen saw blood. Gwen squeaked in shock and covered her mouth to silence herself. Althea did not get back up. The Charr guard spat at Althea's immobile body and gave a threatening glare in Gwen's direction before walking back to his post. Gwen crumpled to her knees and began to cry. She had never witnessed such cruelty before. The sky slowly darkened as night approached. Through her sadness, Gwen began to feel tired. Struggling to stay awake, she could not do so any longer and eventually drifted off to sleep.

x x x x

Days passed so slowly. Gwen spent her time wandering the cage she was kept in, sometimes sitting in the darkest corner, wondering if one day she would be free. Althea had regained consciousness a couple of days ago, but Gwen dared not speak to her in case he got her injured again. Gwen occasionally exchanged nervous glances with the young Mesmer, but that was all. Althea was in bad shape. She looked terribly weak and tired, her left cheek bruised and bloody from the blow to the face that left her unconscious.

"Human child, get up." a Charr Hunter growled. His voice startled Gwen, who instantly obeyed his order. She got to her feet at once as he unlocked her cage. "You're going on a hunting mission." there was something about his tone of voice that sent shivers down Gwen's spine. The Charr led Gwen to another part of the camp, where a few other captives were held. "Get in there." he shoved her forward and she fell to the ground. Gwen picked herself up immediately and joined her fellow prisoners.

"What are you going to do to us?!" a prisoner cried out.

"Oh you'll find out." one of the Charr replied, a wide grin appearing in the corner of his black-lipped mouth. As he spoke those words, Fume Kindleflail walked out of a tent behind them.

"Think of this as a survival mission." Fume growled, walking forwards. "We're giving you a chance to keep your lives."

"W-What are you talking about?" a young woman stammered.

"My soldiers are going to lead you to a Devourer nest," Fume replied. "there, you will be required to retrieve a devourer egg. If you can successfully bring one back to one of my Charr soldiers, we will spare your life, and you will not be sacrificed to the Titan Gods."

"But if we don't succeed we will die anyway!" a prisoner cried out. Fume turned in his direction and merely smirked.

"Not my problem." he grunted. "Take them." with that order, Fume turned back to his tent. Gwen was shuffled away by the Charr warriors out of camp and into the Diessa Lowlands. The landscape was barren waste—trees were half-burnt, and what little pools of water Gwen could see were drying up.

"Move along." the Charr grumbled, poking them with their swords and axes to make them move faster. The crossed a wooden bridge, which Gwen was surprised to see, still stood firm. As the group approached a small hill, the patrol stopped, and the prisoners peeked over the cliff-edge. Below them, a small burrow was seen, with at least six or seven eggs inside. Each of the prisoners looked at each other. There were clearly more than seven of them. It wasn't just a fight for survival anymore; it was a fight to see who would get an egg. Gwen backed up a little. Did she even stand a chance? She was merely a young girl. These adults would trample her in a race. She looked down once more to count how many Devourers were situated around the nest. There were only two. Was one the father, the other the mother?

"There's the nest." A Charr said, his patrol stepping backwards to sit down. "Good luck." he grinned sarcastically, before his soldiers broke out into laughter.

"Hey, you want to take bets on who's going to come back alive?" one Charr asked his mates.

"I put one-hundred gold on the bearded one." another Charr replied, throwing a sack of coins onto the ground.

Gwen and her fellow prisoners hadn't made a move yet. They were all looking at one another, looking at who was going to be bait and go first. This was going nowhere. If no one made a move, they were all going to die either way. She stepped forward and began to make her way down the cliff. Soon after her, a few others followed her lead.

"You know what? I'll put three hundred gold on that little female." Gwen heard a Charr said. But soon the voices were drowned out. Gwen could hear nothing but her own steady breathing and her rapidly increasing heartbeat as she set her foot into the Devourer nest. She circled the nest, the Devourers still oblivious to the fact that nine or ten humans had entered their home. Gwen tried to concentrate. All she had to do was run in, grab an egg, and bolt out as quickly as she could. Don't look back. She made a move to run forward, but one of the other prisoners had already jumped the gun. Gwen could see his face was filled with fear. He wasn't thinking straight at all. He just wanted to grab the egg. He didn't notice that in just a sudden movement, four or five other Devourers had burrowed up from the ground. The man leaped into the nest and grasped one of the eggs. As he turned around, a large Devourer launched his spiked tail at the man. He could make out no words as the tail pierced his body, impaling him. The Devourer clicked its pincers, before throwing the carcass aside, where it sunk in a lake full of tar. In an instant, all of the other prisoners abandoned their posts and began to run around hysterically. The Devourers heard their cries and dispersed, each one picking their own target. Gwen remained still. It seemed as though the Devourer's reacted to movement. As soon as the Devourers passed her location, Gwen made her move. She made a dash for the nest, and grabbed one of the eggs, holding it firmly in her arms. As he made an attempt to flee, she heard a hissing from behind her. A Devourer had spotted her and pursued. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a large stone from the ground and hurled it toward the beast. The rock merely bounced off the Devourer's hard shell body, aggravating it further. As the Devourer bore down upon the small girl, a Prisoner running away from her own Devourer backed up into the beast that was about to strike Gwen, distracting it. Gwen saw her chance to escape and took it, heading back to the cliff. She took a quick glance back to see the woman being impaled on both sides by the two Devourers. Gwen scrambled up the cliff with the egg, praying that no Devourer was on her tail. She reached the top of the cliff and dropped to the ground, still clutching the white egg. She looked up slowly, and presented the egg to the Charr Captain. He looked at her, growling, as he took the egg. Then, a smile emerged from his lips, and he began to laugh.

"Well, well, would you look at that," he said, looking at his patrol. "the little one has something in her!"

Gwen closed her eyes and covered her ears. She could still hear the cries of the other prisoners as the Devourer's slaughtered them alive. She could hear the sickening crunch of bones breaking, the splattering of blood. No more, she told herself. She could take no more. She stood up, facing the Charr.

"I did what you requested. Take me back." she said firmly, angry tears running down her cheeks. There was no more room for an innocent, weak, emotional little girl. She had to toughen up. Be strong. _Survive_. She will make these savage beasts pay one day, she told herself. That was a promise.

"You're a lucky one, little girl." the Charr Captain growled. "_Very_ lucky." Gwen said nothing in reply, but continued to stare into the Charr's eyes.

"Let's move." he grunted, pushing her forward. Gwen stumbled forward. Her eyes were now mixed with hate and anger. This experience had changed her. The only way to escape is to survive. And that's exactly what she planned to do.

* * *

sorry this chapter took so long, been busy playing games and doing other work - but finally got around to doing it! enjoy! D


	5. Chapter 5: Flame Temple Corridor

**Chapter Five: Flame Temple Corridor**

The skies of Ascalon were no longer blue and sunny. The once beautiful blue skies littered with puffy clouds were now dark and dull, full of dust and smoke, blocking out the sun. Ascalon was at war. And Gwen no longer knew which side was winning. She awoke in the early morning of the day, like she had for the past week, and begun her chores that she had been assigned to by the Charr. Whether it is hunting for food—which wasn't often seeing as the Charr consumed the human prisoners whenever they felt like it. This angered Gwen the most. Seeing these savage and brutal creatures tear innocent people apart for a meal sparked a burning hate in her heart. Today, she was working with other villagers to construct war machines for the Charr. Machines that would be used against their own kind. Many villagers had attempted escape while the guards weren't looking, only to meet their fate. The Charr were fast, and the prisoners—who were weak from the lack of food and water for the past few weeks had no energy to keep on running. Those who attempted escape were to be punished. And their punishment was their life.

"Keep working, meat." their words sunk into Gwen every day, they were given no rest, and minimal food. Barely even a glass of water—not that there was much around. But she had a plan. A plan to escape. She'd just had to have the right opportunity.

x x x x

"That isn't good enough!" Duke Barradin cried, slamming his fist onto the table. "My daughter is still out there somewhere, and I want her _found_!"

"Sir, we can't take anymore men out there, we're losing enough as it is!" a soldier replied. Duke Barradin cursed. His daughter, Lady Althea, had been missing for over six weeks or so.

"If that's the case, I'll go myself." he growled, pushing aside the soldier as he strode for the door.

"Lord Barradin, you can't! We need you here!"

"And my daughter needs _me_!" Duke roared back. As he turned back to the door, it swung open towards him, and behind it stood a familiar woman. "D-Devona!"

"Evening, Lord Barradin." she greeted, before letting herself in. "From the shouting I heard from all the way down the hall, I take it there has been no news on Althea?"

"None." Duke grunted. "I was about to get my men and head out myself-"

"There will be no need for that," Devona cut in. "Duke, we need you here."

"But Althea-"

"I already have someone on it." Devona said, fiddling with a golden flask on the table.

"What?" Duke Barradin asked, her words catching his attention. "Who?"

"He just graduated from the Academy." she replied. "Kyte."

x x x x

Kyte suited up his armor and equipment, and held his blade in his hands. It was this blade that he had forged during his time in the academy. It was symbolic to him. It provided him with strength. He inhaled deeply before sheathing the blade on his belt. He turned to meet his squad of seven.

"Suit up Soldiers, this is what we've been trained for!" he shouted. "This is our chance to show the Charr who is superior!"

x x x x

"Get up, worthless meat." a Charr growled. He forced the weak Althea to her feet and shoved her towards a crowd of gathering humans. "It's time."

Gwen watched from afar. She heard the Charr say it was time... time for what? She wondered as she hauled the coal into a mining cart.

"We need some of them to carry the torches." a Charr soldier grumbled.

"Then pick some of the little ones." Fume Kindleflail ordered, appearing from inside his tent.

"Yes sir..." one of the Charr soldiers replied. He looked around and spotted Gwen. Gwen instantly switched her gaze away from the group. "You! Since you seem to be so interested... why don't you come along?" he growled, clasping Gwen around the collar and dragging her towards the group of humans. He then threw a large ceremonial unlit flame torch at her. She dropped to her knees as she caught it. It was heavy. Around her, other kids around her age were being forced to carry these heavy unlit torches. What were they for?

"Hurry," Fume grumbled. "by the time we get there, night will be upon us." the human slaves, along with the children were forced out of the camp and into Dragon's Gullet. Gwen tried to get some sort of signal from Althea, but she couldn't catch her eye. Althea looked extremely tired. Gwen could see it even in the dull light.

x x x x

Kyte and his squad marched across the scorched terrain that was Regent Valley. For the miles that had walked from Fort Ranik, they had not encounted any Charr patrols at all. It was odd. Usually the place was full of them. Something was not right. Suddenly Kyte spotted a body off in the distance, hidden behind a rock face.

"Over there!" he cried, rushing over. The body belonged to a young man, no older than twenty or so. As soon as Kyte kneeled over to check if he was still alive, the man's eyes opened slowly, and he began to cough up blood. "Rest, we've got you."

"No, it's too late..." he murmured.

"We can get you help," Kyte said, motioning to a soldier. "get me some medical gear," he ordered.

"Right away Captain." the soldier nodded, reaching into a backpack.

"You must hurry..." the man muttered.

"What have they done to you...?" Kyte whispered to himself, trying to hold the man's body in a stable position.

"Their ritual is almost complete." the man groaned, wincing as he clutched his side. Kyte saw a deep wound there that could have only been caused by a Charr's weapon. "You must hurry to..."

"To where?" Kyte asked.

"Diessa..." the man's final words trailed off his body went limp in Kyte's arms.

"He's gone." Kyte sighed. He ran a hand over the man's face, closing his eyelids and putting him to rest. "Diessa... Diessa Lowlands?"

"That's the only place I can think of, Captain." one of Kyte's soldiers replied.

"This is the first lead we've gotten on the Charr." Kyte said. "We have to follow it. There's a chance we'll find Althea."

"Yes sir."

"Let's dig a grave for this man and move on." Kyte ordered. As he finished these words, a sound of movement was heard from behind. Kyte moved a hand to the hilt of his sword.

"Don't move." a voice cried out. A man and about four others appeared from around the corner of the spire.

"Ah, humans." Kyte said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank the Gods. We thought you may have been Charr."

"I guess you were wrong." the man replied solemnly.

"I guess so," Kyte said, his eyes moving to the man's weapon. It was still drawn—he had not sheathed it since approaching them. "..who are you?"

"Torin." he replied.

"As in... Gate Guard Torin? From Lakeside County?" Kyte questioned. "What are you doing all the way out here? Did someone send you?"

"No one sent us. We are here on our own terms." Torin replied. "The searing has changed us. We are different men."

"What do you mean?" Kyte asked, stepping forward. He was getting suspicious. This wasn't the Torin he once knew.

"We hunt Charr. We kill them, then burn their carcasses. We give them the same pain they gave us." Torin growled through his gritted teeth. "And we have no regrets."

"You're rogues." Kyte said.

"We're patriots!" Torin cried out. "If you do not share the same vision we have for Ascalon, then get out of our way."

"We're not moving." Kyte answered, his hand once again moving to his blade. Torin said nothing, then in one swift move, he thrust his blade into the body of one of Kyte's men. The soldier gasped in shock and crumpled to the ground. As Torin retracted his blade from the man's body, two of his rogues made a move on Kyte. The young warrior reacted quickly, ducking the first axe and aiming his blade low. His sword made contact with one of the rogue's thighs, immobilising him. Kyte swiftly blocked the follow-up attack from the other rogue assassin, and attempted a counter-blow. His sword's handle met the assassin's chin that phased him, before Kyte reversed his blade and thrust it into the assassin's stomach.

"Stay back!" Kyte ordered his soldiers. They had all drawn their weapons in retaliation to their comrade's death. "Stay back or you will all die!"

"It's wise to listen to your Captain." Torin grinned.

"I'll take him alone." Kyte muttered. Torin's grin faded as he heard these words.

"You? Take _me_?" he chuckled. "Please." Kyte said nothing but moved in for the attack. The two Warriors locked blades and withdrew.

"You've got some fight in you." Torin said, a wide grin appearing on his face.

"I've got more than that." Kyte replied, holding up his blade in a defensive stance. Torin laughed before throwing his shield aside and gripping his long sword with two hands.

"Men, take his other two." Kyte whispered back to his squad, not taking his eyes off his target.

"Our pleasure, Captain." one soldier replied, moving around the two Warriors to engage Torin's Rogues in combat. Kyte withdrew his other twin blade from behind his belt, and crossed them back into a defensive stance.

"If you think two blades give you an advantage, think again." Torin grunted, jumping forward. He threw quick and vicious attacks at Kyte, who began to move backwards in defence, attempting to block each incoming blow. Torin managed to disarm one of Kyte's blades, sending it soaring over his head and into a cliff face. Kyte quickly recovered and continued to block Torin's advancing attacks, trying to keep the Warrior at bay. Kyte attempted a distracting counter-attack and jumped back a few paces to recover. He had never fought someone with so much aggression and power before—not to mention speed. His skills in Bonetti's Defense had barely saved him.

"Tired already?" Torin mocked. Kyte cursed before raising himself into a stance once again. If he wanted to get this guy on the ropes, he had to take the offensive. Kyte leapt forward and began a quick-fast paced attack against Torin. His aim was to continue the assault until he could see an opening in Torin's style of fighting—and exploit it. But Torin was smart. He could defend himself as well as throw in attacks. Kyte had to switch between defending and attacking. He made a jump over Torin's head in order to catch him off-guard, but his move backfired. Torin saw through Kyte's move and struck an attack in Kyte's recovering downtime.

"Crap-" Kyte made a move to jump backwards, but was too slow. Torin's blade made contact with Kyte's waist, creating a large gash in his side. Kyte backed away clutching the wound, blood seeping out.

"Nice try." Torin muttered. Kyte didn't give up. He moved in for the attack once again and swung his blade left and right, making an effort to hit Torin in one of his vital areas. Then he saw it—Torin had a habit of swinging his blade in a high arc after each incoming assault—there was his opening. Kyte began his attack again and waited for that opening. Torin swung his blade high—Kyte saw his chance—reversing his blade, he side-stepped and impaled Torin through the chest with his blade. Torin's eyes widened as he gasped for air. His arms were still raised, as if frozen motion. The rogue warrior dropped to his knees as his sword clattered to the ground. Kyte gripped his blade once more and pulled it from Torin's body just as his body dropped to the ground. Kyte panted, trying to catch his breath while clutching his injured side. He turned back to his squad, where they had successfully eliminated Torin's rogue followers.

"You alright, Captain?" one of his soldiers asked, running up to him to give him support.

"I'll be fine." Kyte replied. "I'll just patch myself up and we'll be on our way." he walked over to the cliff face and yanked out his other blade, then sheathed them both before reaching into the medical bag for supplies. "We have a long road ahead of us."

x x x x

It was nearly sunset when Gwen and the others arrived at the mysterious destination that had them wondering all day. Gwen struggled to maintain her strength. Carrying this heavy torch had worn her out. Gwen tripped and dropped to her knees.

"Get up, meat." a Charr breathed to her. Gwen staggered to her feet and grasped the wooden torch. As they cleared the dark trench that had just walked through, they entered a large open area. Charr Shamans scattered the area, each of them holding their own torches—but they were lit. In the center of clearing, a large iron fortress-like structure stood. Gwen's heart dropped. She knew what this was. The Charr were going to perform a ritual. A _sacrificial_ ritual. Althea and the rest of the adult humans were going to be sacrificed...

"No..." she mumbled to herself.

"Throw the little ones in a corner." Fume growled. "They must not interrupt the ritual."

"Yes, Captain." one Charr soldier replied. They separated the group, leading the children to a holding cell in one of the far corners of the Flame Temple Corridor. Gwen could see some of young children that were with her began to cry. Some of their parents were among those that were to be sacrificed. How brutal. The Charr were going to sacrifice their parents—and do it right in front of them.

"Let's begin." Fume muttered. The Shamans began to march towards the fortress structure, chanting some kind of incantation. Flames burst from the ground and the burnt trees around the clearing suddenly became enflamed. Gwen watched as Althea, along with the others, were chained to the structure. Some struggled to escape, but were struck by the Charr into unconsciousness. After some more synchronised marching and words—like a song—Gwen could not understand, the Shaman's approached the temple, and stood in a line their flame torches lit, creating a path. Then, four Charr Flame Keepers walked up the created path towards the humans.

"Great Titans of Tyria!" one of them cried out. "We give you... _sacrifice_." Gwen watched in horror as all four of the Flame Keepers lowered their torches. Oil flowed below the human's feet, surrounding the temple like a small moat. Althea's eyes met Gwen's for the last time, and for a moment, Gwen saw the once-elegant lady smile to her for the first time in weeks. The flames engulfed her body and Gwen cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"ALTHEA!"


	6. Chapter 6: Seven Years Later

**Chapter Six: Seven Years Later**

Althea's body was engulfed in a torment of flames, along with the many other human sacrifices to the Charr's Gods – the Titans. Gwen sunk to her knees as she witnessed the terrible sacrificial ritual being enforced before her. Children as young or younger than she was wept beside her, some with their faces buried in their hands. A small child no older than seven was sat crouched in the corner, tears rolling endlessly down his rosy cheeks. Gwen walked up to him and held out a hand. The young boy looked up to Gwen, and grasped her hand firmly. She brought him close and hid his face from the torturing sight, as she cried tears of her own. No mercy, she thought. No forgiveness.

x x x x

Kyte and his men had been wandering the barren wasteland that was Ascalon for almost two days, researching any leads that could lead them to find Althea. So far, all they had to go on was information that the Charr had headed towards Diessa Lowlands.

"Nothing, Captain." one of Kyte's foot soldiers remarked. "We've scanned the entire area, there are no signs of Charr activity."

"We must be missing something." Kyte replied.

"Look!" another soldier cried out. He was peering over a cliff, looking out to the north.

"What do you see?" Kyte asked, rushing over.

"A... temple of some kind." the soldier replied, squinting his eyes to get a better view.

"I see smoke coming from it." Kyte said. "That's our target. Let's go."

Kyte and his men trekked towards the temple that they had seen, on their guard in case there were still Charr patrolling the area.

"I know this place..." one of the soldiers muttered softly, as they waded through a river of black tar. "this is where the Charr make sacrifices to their gods."

"That doesn't sound good." Kyte replied. "Let's hope we're not too late."

They approached the temple's entrance cautiously. As Kyte suspected, the Charr Flame Keepers, as well as a few patrols, were still there.

"What are they doing?" one of the foot soldiers asked, as they hid behind one of the spires.

"Preparation," Kyte muttered softly, his eyes scanning the area in order to develop a plan of attack. "for their next ritual."

"Look," one of the other soldiers pointed to the steel structure. "bodies." he was right. Around the tower, charred bodies littered the ground.

"Sons of bitches," the soldier growled. "that's our people." the Charr had began to haul away the bodies that had remained in one piece.

"We have no other choice." Kyte whispered to his men. "Are you up for a fight?"

"Say the word Captain, and I'll tear those dogs to pieces." one of them replied. Kyte smirked, and stepped out of the shadows. He withdrew both of his blades and stood forward.

"Drop those bodies." he remarked. In a second, the entire Charr fleet turned to his direction.

"Human." one of the Charr growled. Without hesitating, the Charr roared and charged forward, his large axe dancing above his head. Kyte met his attack without delay, and using one blade to block, he used the other to cut right through the Charr's opened mouth. The creature was silenced instantly.

"Go." on his command, his soldiers bounded forward, weapons raised. The Charr responded with the same aggressive cries. Kyte swung his blades left and right, up and down, like he was performing a graceful dance. Each strike cut down an enemy, each strike aiming to kill. Every Charr he hit was dead before they even hit the ground. His soldiers weren't doing so bad themselves. They bested the Charr in terms of strength, and most definitely speed. The Charr Flame Keepers attempted to back down and retreat, but Kyte wasn't going to allow survivors. Not after what he had witnessed. He pursued the retreating Charr and cut at their legs, preventing escape.

"Not this time." he stared into the eyes of malice, greed, hate, and violence, and he ended it. Suddenly, a cry from one of his soldiers alerted his attention. A Charr Elite had appeared on the battlefield, one Kyte had not accounted for beforehand. The Elite grasped one of his soldier's and mauled him viciously before thrusting his own sword through his body.

"Soldiers, back down!" he cried. His men obeyed in a heartbeat, all retreating further back from the enraging Charr. Kyte jumped down to his comrades and faced the Elite.

"Who do you think you are, human, interrupting our sacred ritual?" the Charr growled, walking over to a dead Charr corpse to extract a large scimitar.

"Who the hell do you think _you_ are, sacrificing our people to your unworthy gods?" Kyte replied, not taking his eyes off the relentless creature.

"Your race are a lesser being, you do not compare to us." the Elite spat, as they continued to circle each other.

"Look around you." Kyte said, showing a hand to the countless Charr bodies. "We are capable of killing your people. Does that not make us your equal? Or perhaps more powerful?"

"You humans no nothing of us."

"And you Charr underestimate us." Kyte said finally. He sprung forward and launched two powerful forward attacks. The Charr Elite blocked both, but was left wide open for a killing strike. Kyte saw his opportunity to attack and lashed out, striking the beast across the throat. It clawed at his neck, gasping for air as it dropped to his knees.

"I pity you." Kyte muttered, before thrusting his blade through the creatures body. Kyte sighed heavily as he stepped back to catch his breath.

"Captain, he's really badly injured." he heard a voice cry out. He rushed over to his soldier's fallen body and examined the wounds. They were deep, and a lot of blood had been lost.

"You'll be alright, soldier." he said, lifting the body to a more suitable position.

"I'm a goner... capt'n.." the soldier choked. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you... to the end..."

"Don't speak," Kyte replied. "save your energy, you're going to be ok."

"Nah..." the soldier answered, a small smile appearing at the corner of his mouth. "it was an honor fighting by your side..." Kyte felt as his body went still, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He sighed as he brushed a hand over the man's eyelids, closing them.

"Break into groups," he said, rupturing the silence. "the mission still stands; find Althea."

x x x x

Gwen had not spoken at all to anyone since their arrival back from the Flame Temple Corridor. She simply carried out the tasks that were set before her by the Charr. There was no point in thinking of a way out. She saw what the Charr had done. What they were capable of. For the first time in months, Gwen had accepted her fate. She was to remain a slave for the rest of her life. When she grows up, she will be sacrificed to the Titans, along with the rest of the prisoners.

"Hey," Gwen looked up. A young boy no older than she was staring at her, a small smile appearing on his face. Gwen did not reply. "Listen, I heard from one of the other boys about what happened and I just wanted to say-"

"I don't need your sympathy." she said, cutting him off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend, I just wanted you to know I know how you feel-"

"You have _no idea_ how I feel!" she snapped, before storming off.

"My family was slaughtered by the Charr in front of my eyes." the boy said to Gwen's retreating back. "I do... know how you feel." that stopped Gwen in her tracks. She turned, facing the boy.

"I... I'm sorry." she muttered, unwilling to look at him in the eye.

"It's ok." he said. "I don't blame you. I felt the same way." Gwen said nothing, but continued to look at the ground. "My name's Davis, by the way."

"G...Gwen." she replied softly.

"We have a lot more in common than you think, Gwen." Davis said, his smile continuing to glow.

"I guess..." Gwen said, a small smile of her own appearing on her face, her first one in months.

"These camps can be tough," Davis said. "we should stick together. It's how we survive."

For days Gwen remained with Davis, sharing stories of their time in Ascalon when it was once a beautiful and peaceful land, where there was no war, no Charr. Gwen began to feel closer to him, he was the only friend she had made in a long, long time. However, their friendship did not go unnoticed. A Charr had been watching them, observing them.

"It's about time we broke this up." he growled, marching up to them one morning.

"We're just working, sir." Davis said, looking up at the menacing beast. He was met with a backhand slap across the face, which sent his small body sliding a few feet away.

"Don't lie to me, you pathetic little human. I've been watching you, and you," he said, staring at Gwen, who had run to help the young boy to his feet. "planning an escape, have you?"

"That's not it..." Davis winced, rubbing his cheek. Blood had began to ooze down his chin.

"You humans are all the same." the Charr grumbled.

"If you're going to punish us, punish me instead." Davis said. "Gwen has nothing to do with it."

"Davis, no!"

"How noble of you." The Charr said. "Let's see how noble you _really_ are when you're fighting for your life."

He grasped both Gwen and Davis and led them away towards the west side of the camp. Gwen had never been to this area of the camp before. She had no idea where this Charr was leading them. Then she saw it. A large structure stood before them, surrounding it were cages—cages full of prisoners.

"Welcome to the arena." the Charr snarled.

"What have you got there, Vaatlaw?" another Charr asked as the one named Vaatlaw Doomtooth entered the arena.

"Two little ones." Vaatlaw said. "No doubt planning to escape."

"So what? We feed them to the beasts as per usual?" the Charr asked.

"I have a better idea." Vaatlaw grinned. He entered the arena battlefield and threw Gwen and Davis to the sandy floor.

"What are you going to do to us?" Davis asked, getting to his feet.

"You two are going to fight for us." Vaatlaw snarled. "The first one to kill the other will keep their life." the Charr General retreated from the arena leaving Gwen and Davis to stare at one another in utter shock.

"Where is my son?" Vaatlaw asked the gatekeeper. "I want him to see this."

"Pyre left moments ago, with his mother." the gatekeeper replied. Vaatlaw simply growled.

"His mother doesn't see the potential my cub has got." Vaatlaw grumbled. "When he comes of age, he will rule these lands with an iron fist."

"Yes sir." the gatekeeper said. Vaatlaw simply sighed at the gatekeeper's obligated agreement to his statement before storming up to the viewers platform of the arena. Gwen and Davis were still at a stand-still.

"If you don't begin now, I will kill you both." he roared from the platform.

"Davis... I can't-"

"It's ok Gwen, I know." he said. "But it is you who has a future, not me."

"You have just as much of a future as I do!" Gwen argued. Davis did not speak a word as he walked over to a rusty sword that was on the ground. He walked over the Gwen and placed the weapon in between her hands.

"It's ok Gwen," he said, that same smile as the one he had on when they had met appearing on his young face again. "do it."

"No." Gwen refused. She would not kill an innocent boy for the entertainment of the Charr race. She refused to become one of them.

"I want this, Gwen." Davis said. "I will see my family again."

"I just can't-"

"Enough!" Vaatlaw bellowed. "I'm sick of this. Kill them." he ordered. The stationary archers perched along the rooftop of the arena raised their bows and fired. Two arrows struck Davis in the back and he leaned forward. Gwen caught him as he fell.

"Davis! No!"

"It's... alright..." he whispered softly. "I can see them now..." he dropped to his knees as a third arrow pierced his lower back. "I'm sorry, Gwen." he murmured before dropping to the ground, motionless.

"NO!" she cried. Not again. She will not lose a friend. Someone she cared about. The Charr had taken everything away from her. Everything.

"What are you waiting for, kill the other one!" Vaatlaw ordered. The archers raised their bows once again.

"No." a voice said. Vaatlaw turned to see his superior, Fume Kindleflail, overrule his order. "Keep that human alive."

"But-"

"That is an order, General." Fume growled.

"Yes, Commander." Vaatlaw mumbled in reply. "You heard the Commander, lower your weapons. Captain, get that human back to the camp."

"As you order, General." the Charr Captain replied, before heading down.

"There's something about that human..." Fume thought to himself. "...something I want to keep an eye on."

x x x x

Days past since their raid on the Flame Temple Corridor. Kyte and his men had finally made it back to Fort Ranik, carrying Althea's Ashes and the two bodies of their fallen comrades. Duke Barradin and Devona were there, as expected, awaiting their arrival.

"Where is my daughter?" Duke Barradin asked, as Kyte entered the Fort.

"I'm sorry, Duke." Kyte replied. "We were too late. These were all we could recover." he handed Duke the urn of Althea's Ashes.

"My daughter's ashes..." he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Sir Barradin." Kyte said, bowing his head.

"No... I am glad you were still able to bring my daughter back to me." Duke replied. Though tears leaked from his eyes, he placed a warm hand on Kyte's shoulder. "I thank you." with that said, he turned and walked away. Devona approached Kyte with a concerned look.

"You did well, Kyte." she said.

"Apparently not well enough." he sighed. "We were too late, Devona."

"You did your best."

Kyte merely rubbed his eyes before looking back at his mentor. "So, what now?" he asked.

"I... have a new task for you." she said. "This isn't just any old mission."

"What do you need me to do?"

"We have an issue concerning the White Mantle... and a Scepter of Orr. I need you to head north to the Shiverpeaks, then east towards Lions Arch." Devona said.

"Sounds easy enough." Kyte said, nodding his head.

"Not as easy as you might think." Devona said, a slight grin emerging from her lips.

"When do I begin?" Kyte questioned.

"Immediately."

**7 years later**

Gwen sat in her cage watching the sun rise as a new day dawned upon the scorched wasteland of Ascalon. She stood to her feet and walked towards the edge of her prison, staring at the faint glow of the bright sun that was hidden behind the grey curtain of smoke that still littered the skies.

"Happy birthday, Gwen." she whispered to herself. Seventeen years old today. For seven long years had she endured the suffering. The pain. If she had learned one thing these seven years, it was that you were alone. She prevented herself from getting close to anyone, restrained herself from making friendships, because she knew, if she did, the Charr would just end up tearing it away, leaving her an empty pit of sadness and emotional pain. She did, however, have one single goal. She swore to herself that she would escape this camp, and escape she will. She had waited patiently for the right moment to present itself. All these years she had waited. And she would continue to wait, as long as it took. The day began as usual, the Charr gatekeepers walked by each cage and unlocked them, giving each human their orders for the day. Gwen accepted hers without question, and headed towards Armory, where she was assigned to repair the Charr's damaged catapults and weapons. The day went by slowly, as she and the other humans worked hard under the strain and the pressure. Day soon turned into sunset, and it was nearly time to head back to their cells.

"You," one of the Charr Guards said, walked towards Gwen. He shoved a lit torch in her hands. "Go and re-light the camp torches before dark sets in." Gwen obeyed without a word, and carried the torch outside to light the others. Then she saw her opportunity. A crate of bombs sat outside the weaponry tent. Recently crafted. This was her chance. The opportunity she had been waiting for. Gwen swallowed. She only had one chance, and this was it. She headed over to the nearest torch and lit it, to prevent any suspicion—then she acted. She launched the lit torch from her position, aiming for the crate of bombs. The flame licked the corner of the crate and caught fire. Bingo. In a mere second, the weaponry tent went up in a sea of flames, with an explosion loud enough to be heard miles away. While others cowered at the deafening roar of the blast, Gwen made her escape. She raced past the guards and other human prisoners towards the wilderness. Towards freedom.

* * *

Well, guys, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Just so you know, thats the last you'll see of Kyte until the very very end of the last chapter, so from here on out, its all about Gwen : as it should be. I only introduced Kyte for the purpose of the ending of this story, you'll see what and how his role fits in to everything then. Next chapter will be done soon I hope, because I'm finally bringing this fic to an end! So all the good stuff is going to happen soon! Thanks for reviewing guys!


	7. Chapter 7: The First Escape

**Chapter Seven: The First Escape**

Gwen rushed out into the wilderness away from the camp. Her diversion had succeeded—at least, she hoped it did. She had no time to look back. She raced into through the trees attempting to gain cover as she delved deeper and deeper. After a while she slowed her pace, trying to catch some of her breath. She listened for a moment. Dead silence. Not even the chirping of the birds. She was alone.

"Okay..." she muttered to herself. "free. Now what?" she just realised she had no idea about where she was. This still had to be Ascalon... or was it? She had been moved to about three different camps in the past seven years, she had lost track of where she was. None of the surroundings where familiar to her. She chose a random path and took it. Wherever it led, she would go. She vowed to herself she would never get enslaved again. _Never_. The Charr had taken everything from her: Her mother, her friends... everyone she had ever gotten close to. Over the years, she had sparked a burning hatred for these animals. A hatred that will never be lost. Suddenly, Gwen heard a rustling from the trees behind her. She spun around, backing away slowly, preparing for the worst. Had the Charr found her already? Impossible...

At that moment, a young boy stumbled out of the bushes, followed by four other humans, three of which were grown adults.

"You!" one of the men exclaimed. "Did you escape as well?"

"Y-yes..." Gwen muttered. Of course. She thought to herself. That diversion she created was big enough to alert the whole camp. Other prisoners must have seized their chance and ran for it as well.

"Good, good." the man said, walking up to her. He placed a warm hand on her shoulder and hurried her along with them, occasionally looking back in case Charr had pursued them. "Stay with us, it's better to stick together in these lands..."

"Do you know where we are?" Gwen asked.

"Near the border of the Searing." the woman with them spoke in reply. "As you can see everything here is still lush and growing. We're north of Ascalon somewhere. A long way from home."

"Do any of you know where to go?"

"Right now, let's just concentrate of getting as far away as possible." the man said. "The Charr are still capable of following us."

"Agreed." the woman said. "My name is Alison."

"I'm Fadden." the man introduced. "These two young ones are Sam and Alan." the young boys did not look up as Fadden mentioned their names, but continued to run alongside Gwen.

"We have to continue to head north." Alison said. "We have a chance of running into some more humans."

"That is our goal..." Fadden said. "but there are worst things that lurk in these forests."

"Whatever it is, it can't be worse than Charr." Gwen said.

"You'd be surprised." Alison said. "A few years ago, two prisoners were sent into this forest by the Taskmasters to retrieve water from the river. They never came back."

"How do you know the Charr didn't just slay them in here themselves?" Gwen questioned.

"It's not their style." Fadden cut in. "If the Charr want to slay someone, they would do it in front of everyone. Besides, the Charr Guard sent in with them never came back either." Gwen gave a silent reply. Fadden was right. So whatever got these two prisoners certainly wasn't humanly friendly.

"So we're in greater danger by being out here rather than in that camp." Gwen said.

"Pretty much." Alison muttered. "But I'd rather be a sitting duck out here than spend the rest of my life in that camp."

"Agreed." the boy named Sam nodded. Gwen stared at him. He had a look of determination on his face. He had to be around eight years old, but Gwen could see that the hard labour and years of imprisonment had toughened him up and made him mature far earlier than he would have. She knew because the same thing had happened to her.

"Hide!" Fadden cried in a whisper. The group followed suit and leapt into the bushes parallel to the path they had been running on.

"What did you see?" Alison whispered to him from inside the bushes.

"Patrol." Fadden replied. Gwen looked in the direction he was staring at, and sure enough, two Charr Blade Warriors were marching up the very same path they had been on.

"There's only two." Alan said. "We could take them."

"Easy, kid." Fadden muttered. "They're armed, we're not. We may be larger in number, but they're two skilled Warriors. We would be dead in a matter of seconds if we don't play our cards right."

"So then what's the plan?" Alison asked.

"We can ambush them." Fadden explained. "But it will take careful timing. We have to catch them off-guard. I need some of you to distract them for a second, so I can snatch one of their swords."

"I can do that." Gwen said. She hadn't used her magic in years, but she could probably muster up enough to cause a brief distraction.

"Good," Fadden acknowledged. "Alan, Sam, you will help Gwen. Alison, you and me will take their weapons."

"Got it." Alison nodded.

"And we can't afford hesitation." Fadden continued. "Once you grab it, you kill them."

"I know." Alison said in reply. "These Charr have taken everything from me. I will show them no mercy."

"Alright, let's do it." Fadden said, and began his move. "Gwen, we are going to move up in front of them. Once I give you the signal, take them from behind."

"Got it." she nodded. Alan and Sam had began gathering up a few rocks the size of their palms. The three of them waited quietly and patiently as Fadden and Alison made their way up the path, under the cover of the shrubs and bushes. Then, Gwen saw Fadden's hand shoot up and give a short wave. She acted instantly. Gwen jumped out of her hiding spot and onto the path.

"Hey!" she cried out. The Charr turned instantly. Gwen wasted no more time. Her eyes gave a flash of violet light and an invisible force pushed both Charr to the ground hard. Alan and Sam jumped out and began to pelt the Charr with the rocks they had gathered; Alison and Fadden made their move. Fadden raced up to one of the Charr and threw his foot into its face before unsheathing its own weapon. Without a pause, he struck the Charr through the head and the beast's body went still in an instant. Alison had done the same. Gwen collapsed to the ground and began to breathe heavily. That small attack she had used had taken a lot of energy from her body.

"Gwen!" Fadden cried, rushing over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine." she coughed. "That just took a bit out of me."

"A bit? You're completely pale." Fadden said, helping her up. "There's a river up ahead, we'll get you a drink."

After Gwen had a good drink out of the river, she felt a little better. Some of her energy had returned. She stood up and headed back to the group.

"You feel better?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, heaps." Gwen said, running her wet hands through her hair.

"Good." Fadden said. "You know how to use this?" he handed her a short blade which he had extracted from one of the Charr.

"I'll manage." she said, giving a slight smile.

"Excellent. Let's move before more patrols show up." Fadden said. The group continued to head north—at least, Gwen thought it was north. Fadden seemed pretty sure it was. The continued to walk along the narrow path—a path that seemed to continue to get narrower and narrower. And darker. Gwen noticed that the sunlight wasn't getting through anymore. The tall trees shaded out any light that tried to get through.

"Why is it so dark?" Alison asked.

"I don't like this." Sam muttered.

"Keep going..." Fadden said. "It's either this or the camp." Gwen kept silent. The place was eerie. There were occasional rustling of leaves which startled them, but it turned out to be nothing.

"This isn't right." Alan said.

"Humans!" a voice cried out. They turned around to see a whole battalion of Charr. "Capture them!"

"They found us! Run!" Fadden cried out. They obeyed and made a dash for the only way they could run—into the darkness. The Charr pursued, but Gwen had a bad feeling. Something wasn't right. Suddenly she heard muffled cries of the Charr and turned around to find out that half of them had disappeared.

"Something's attacking them," Gwen said.

"Good for us then!" Fadden replied. "Keep running!"

"Whatever attacked us is surely not a friend of us either!" Alison protested. "We have to turn back!"

"No! If we do we die, keep going!" Fadden urged.

"We're not in the forest anymore..." Gwen muttered. "this is a hive."

"A hive...?" Sam questioned. "what for?" in a mere second, his question was answered. A large creature leapt out from the ground beneath them in a loud shriek, and snatched Alison from behind, and dragged her back into the earth. She screamed as they watched her disappear.

"Alison!" Fadden cried out. "What the hell-" At that moment, several other creatures appeared from the ground. Huge insect-looking creatures, with large pincers and claws.

"Mandragors?!" Fadden exclaimed. "Since when-"

"Run!" Gwen cut in. They bolted in the opposite direction, but the ferocious beasts pursued, and they were gaining on them.

"They're too fast!" Fadden cried out. A Mandragor jumped out of the ground in attack, its mouth littered with rows of sharp fangs. Fadden swung his sword at the creature, slicing it in half. As the dead carcass dropped to the ground, its many friends continued to chase.

"There's too many!" Sam yelped. "We won't make it!"

"Just make it out of the hive," Gwen said. "then we'll be ok!" She heard a scream erupt from behind her, and turned her head to watch as Alan was swallowed into the ground. That was two people lost already. She cursed under her breath.

"Gwen, protect Sam!" Fadden cried out.

"What? What are you going to do?" she replied. Fadden stopped in his tracks and turned around, raising his weapon.

"I'll hold them off."

"No-!"

"GO!" Gwen knew there was no time to argue with him. She grasped Sam's hand and led him toward the exit to the hive. She turned around once more to see Fadden combating the creatures. He had taken a few down, but they appeared to have overwhelmed him. Don't look back, she told herself. Gwen and Sam made it to the exit of the hive, and stopped to catch their breath.

"You alright?" she asked. The small boy merely nodded as he panted. "We got to keep going. If those Mandragors didn't get us, the Charr will." Sam nodded again in agreement and joined her as they headed along a different path.

"You know," Sam said after a while. "they didn't deserve to die."

"No one does, Sam." Gwen replied. "Except the Charr."

"We lost our weapons back in that hive too." he went on. "we're back to square one. Minus three."

"We'll be ok as long as we stick together."

"Wrong." a growling voice said. Gwen and Sam stopped in their tracks. Ahead of them, the Charr from the camp they had escaped from had intercepted their path.

"We found you, _meat_." the Charr Captain grinned. Gwen looked behind her, the Charr had blocked off that way too. They were trapped on both ends.

"You're coming with us." he said. "And this time, you won't escape. Alive, anyway." Gwen simply stared angrily at the Charr. There was nothing they could do. The Captain walked up to them both, and looked from one to the other. Gwen to Sam, Sam to Gwen. Then, in an instant, he withdrew his blade and struck Sam through. The young boy couldn't even speak. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. The Captain pulled the sword from the boy's small body and blood splattered the ground as he hit the ground.

"SAM!" Gwen cried out, kneeling down to see if he was still alive—but of course, she knew he wasn't. That was a killing blow.

"The Commander says it was you who was behind the explosion at the camp." the Captain growled. "He wants to speak to you personally."

"Go to hell." Gwen spat.

"Make no mistake," the Captain said. "you _will_ die. If the Commander hadn't ordered me not to kill you I would strike you down right now, you little maggot. But he wants you alive. He has... special plans for you." he signalled two guards and the grasped Gwen around the arms and bound them together. One of the guards then swung her over his big shoulder and marched back to the camp. The Captain smirked as he followed, kicking the young boy's dead body aside as he did. Humans, he thought to himself. Filth.

As they arrived back at the camp, Gwen found herself thrown to the ground in front of the Commander. This was the first time confronting the Commander of this camp. She had never met the ones in her previous camps, except her first; Fume Kindleflail. Word had reached her that he was slain five or six years ago by humans. She could have only grinned hearing that news. This Commander bore down on her, his eyes fixing themselves on hers.

"Do you know who I am, meat?" he asked.

"You are nothing more than dirt." Gwen replied to his face. One of the Charr guards, upon hearing her reply, thrust his foot into her back, throwing her to the ground.

"I am Docu Kindleshot." the Commander said. "I hear it was you who set off those bombs."

"I am never going to become your slave again, so you might as well kill me now." Gwen said.

"Oh don't worry, a rebellious slave is as good as dead to us, you are of no more use to the Charr." Docu replied.

"Then why am I still here?"

"We have other uses for humans like you." Docu said, turning his back on her and walking towards a table. He picked up a scroll and handed it to the Captain. "Take her to the arena Captain, and throw her in. She should provide some after dinner entertainment for the soldiers."

"With pleasure, Commander." the Captain said. Docu said nothing more as they dragged Gwen out of the tent, and towards the arena. She had heard stories of it from the other prisoners. It is said they sent unarmed prisoners into a stadium with vicious beasts, to see how long they could survive before being eaten. They entered the arena and Gwen was thrown into an empty cage.

"Don't worry," the Captain grinned. "it's your turn next." he walked off, laughing as he did. Gwen walked to the front of the cage and looked into the stadium. A man was being pursued by a huge Siege Devourer. Gwen watched as the large beast cornered the small human, and pierced his body with its large pincer. Cheers and roars were heard from the stands as the Charr watched. Gwen closed her eyes tightly and turned her back. She couldn't watch anymore. If this was her last day of survival, she wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

  
The next two or three chapters will be loosely based on the bonus mission pack, Gwen's Story aka "Flight to the North". Hope you all enjoy my interpretation!


	8. Chapter 8: The Second Escape

**Chapter Eight: The Second Escape**

Gwen sat in the corner of her cage, awaiting her turn to face the vicious beast in the arena. Were these her last moments? Was she going to die today? Questions flooded her brain as she buried her face in her knees. At least I'll get to see mom again, she thought to herself. She could hear screams emit from the arena as humans continued to be devoured alive or killed in an attempt to flee the monster. The Charr's roaring cheers reached her ears as well, and anger boiled up inside her. How dare they...

"Are you awake, little girl?" a voice whispered from the neighbouring cage. Gwen looked up. A man was poking his face between the bars. She recognized him. He was Duke Gaban, a fellow prisoner in the camp, who had worked with Gwen before in the past. He was also previously a Warrior in Lakeside County, one who was famous for enjoying fresh devourer omelettes. "Trust me," he went on, "the nightmare of this world is far worse than anything you could ever imagine. In a few minutes, the Charr are going to feed us to a siege devourer for their own sick amusement."

"I... see that." Gwen said, looking away.

"However," Duke Gaban continued, "these beasts underestimate my vast knowledge of these lands; at one point, they were part of my estates. There are a series of tunnels that lead into some old ruins just inside that arena. No doubt the Charr have blocked off the entrance, but if I can find a way to open it up again, beyond the ruins lie freedom."

"You think you can-?" Gwen asked, his words perking her interest.

"I have no doubts." Duke Gaban answered.

"Hey, pretty boy." a low voice grumbled. A Charr General approached the cage holding a key. Gwen knew this Charr particularly well as well. He was Dahgar, a Charr known as the _Eye of Flame_. He was known for brutally beating prisoners until they could barely stand. "Come, show us what you've got. Let's see if you fight half as well as you dress." he laughed as he began to unlock Gaban's cage.

"Look at that pillar, near the devourer," Gaban whispered hurriedly to Gwen. "I think I could knock it over if I got enough force on it. After that, I will be free. If you can escape in the confusion, I wish you luck, farewell, little one." Dahgar grasped Gaban around the collar and threw him out of his cage.

"Get in there, worthless human." he growled. Gaban smirked slightly as he got to his feet and rushed into the arena. Many of the Charr began to cheer once again. Gwen could hear words of "Kill!" being cried from the crowd. Gwen watched as Gaban made a break for the pillar, but he was too slow. The devourer caught him from behind and pierced him through his torso. The man dropped to the ground, dead in an instant. Gwen looked away, holding back tears. Another human dead just for the Charr's entertainment.

"What? Over already?" Dahgar grunted. "Worthless meat! Such a pity for a man to die as uselessly as he lived. He could have at least entertained us for five minutes." then he turned his face towards Gwen. "Perhaps you will provide better amusement for us, little mouse. You always did like to scurry away, didn't you?" Gwen said nothing in reply, as he began to unlock her cage. "Tell me, where will you run when there is no where left to go? No need to answer... watching you cry will suffice."

Gwen gave a bitter look at the grinning Charr, and made her way slowly towards the arena to face her doom. The large creature was rearing its big body, it's huge pincers snapping away like a guillotine.

"No way can I fight that thing." she muttered to herself. Then she saw the devourer rear its tail backward. It was preparing to fire a projectile. She had to hide. Gwen dived behind the nearest pillar structure just as the attack exploded behind her.

"She really can run." Dahgar muttered amusingly to himself. "Let's see how long she lasts."

Gwen could hear the crowd screaming for her to be killed. "Five hundred gold says she lasts no longer than five minutes!" she heard one Charr roar from the stands. Gwen peeked around the corner and saw the fractured pillar Gaban had spoken of. He was right, it was on the verge of collapsing. If she could only lure the devourer underneath that pillar, she could get it to drop on top of the creature and kill it. It was risky, but what did she have to lose?

"All right Gwen, let's do this." she whispered to herself. Gwen bolted from her hiding spot and instantly caught the eye of the beast. The devourer screeched and pursued her around the arena, trying to reach out and snap Gwen in half with its large claws, but Gwen was too fast. She picked up a nearby rock and hurled it behind her, hitting the creature's eye, causing it to stop for a moment and adjust its vision. Gwen made her move. She raced underneath the pillar and awaited the devourer. The devourer regained its vision and looked around for its prey. It screeched loudly when it spotted the young girl and scurried towards her.

"Closer..." at the moment the devourer was underneath the unstable pillar, Gwen called forth as much of her magic as she could. Her eyes flashed violet, and the fractured structure began to crumble. The pillar collapsed on top of the devourer, crushing the beast and killing it. One other half of the pillar had rolled to the opposite side and broken down the barrier the Charr had built to block the entrance to the ruins. Gwen saw her chance and ran for it.

"Impossible!" Dahgar cried out. "Kill her before she escapes!" the Charr from the stands jumped from their seats and ran into the arena, swarming the stadium. Gwen raced into the dark cave, through a large pair of steel doors. She looked around frantically, and spotted a lock. She spun it around and watched as the two doors closed to a shut. She heard banging as the Charr tried to bust their way through.

"The little pest fled into the ruins," she heard Dahgar say. "fool. No one who enters that place come out alive. Post guards at the exit in case she attempts to be the first."

There was no turning back now. Gwen descended deeper into the ruins of the cave as she looked for a way out. The only source of light were from very dim torches hanging on the stone cold walls of the caverns. Gwen dropped to one knee to catch her breath. She outdid herself using her magic on that pillar, as well as running away from the Charr. She couldn't keep this up any longer. Each attempt to use magic at her level continued to make her weaker and weaker each time. If she kept it up it would eventually kill her. She was alive this time, and she had escaped the Charr. But whatever awaited her in these tombs she did not know. Gaban seemed to think it was possible to make it out the other side, but she wasn't sure. Gwen slowly made a move through the dark caverns, feeling her way along the walls. The place seemed to get darker and darker. As she continued her way through, she stepped on something metal. Picking it up, she realised it was an unlit torch. Moving over to the closest torches along the walls, she lit hers, and it lit up her surroundings so it was possible to see. She moved on, and found a fork in the road. On the left path, she spotted an unlit brazier and brought her torch over to it. She dipped it in and the brazier emitted a large flame which created more light for her to see. It wasn't a fork in the road after all. The right path led to a storage area. Creates and barrels were stacked along the walls, some broken, some still intact. She looked through the crates and barrels for anything she could use to possibly defend herself. Nothing. Then, as she approached the far end of the room, she saw a desk. The table itself still stood firm, but was littered with dust and cobwebs. On the desk was a burned out candle and a large book. Gwen flipped open the book and began to read the words inside. It was a journal. She was unsure who it belonged to, as the journal had no record of a name or person. However, as she read on, she discovered that it was a research journal—one studying a form of magic. Something similar to hers. It delved into the ideas of magicians creating illusions and distortions, confusing their opponents or causing them to see painful visions. As Gwen studied this, she realised the journal showed her instructions on how to practice this magic, maybe not perfect it, but control it.

"Perfect." she wondered to herself. This could really help her control her magic, keep it under a minimal amount each time, so it wouldn't drain her of her life energy as well. With no way to defend herself, she could not possibly continue through these ruins. It was way too risky. She had no idea who or what was out there waiting to attack. She decided it was best to stay in this room for a while, at least, until she was properly equipped to defend herself. She would train herself, using this journal, to master her power. Gwen stood up and walked over to the large wooden doors that were swung open, and dragged them shut. She barricaded the doors just in case anything attempted to break in. Then, she began to study.

x x x x

A couple of days had passed as Gwen continued to practice her magic, referring to the journal as her guide. She was making good progress, now being able to move things with her mind for long periods of time without fainting or feeling excessively weak afterwards. Gwen focused her mind, her power. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Gwen's eyes snapped open, a violet glow emitting from them. The barrel she was concentrating on slowly began to wobble, and hover above the ground.

"Yes!" she whispered to herself. She gave a sudden wave and the barrel hurled into the stone wall with such force, shattering itself into nothing but pieces of wood. Her eyes changed back to normal and she smiled. She now knew how to defend herself, should anything dare attack her, however, she was still fragile. Though she knew how to control her abilities, she wasn't sure what would happen if she used it under pressure. It could fail. Using it right now already took up an enormous amount of concentration from her, something she wouldn't have time for in the heat of a fight.

"Maybe just one more day..." she muttered to herself, closing the book and sliding it back on the desk. She walked over to the corner of the room and sat down, putting her head down and closing her eyes. She will get out of here one day, she told herself. She swore it.

The following morning, Gwen decided it was finally time to get a move on. She couldn't spend any longer in this cave. She knew the Charr would discover her sooner or later. With her mind made up, Gwen practiced her magic a few more times, and, confident enough to move on, she discarded the journal which had helped her the past few days and moved to the large doors. She swung them wide open and grasped her lit torch, descending herself into the dark caverns once again. The stone floor was wet. Noises could be heard in the distance, but she was unsure what they were. No matter, whatever came at her would kill. As she rounded a corner of the ruins, she spotted sunlight in the far corner of a room. The exit! Gwen hurried forward, her feet reaching water. A river? Gwen began to walk slowly through the water, aiming her torch at her feet, in case any water creatures decided to drag her under. After a few minutes, her feet reached dry land and she breathed a sigh of relief. She hurried towards the exit of the ruins, freedom awaiting her... then she remembered Dahgar's last words—He had positioned Charr at the exit of the ruins in case she escaped. However, it had been three days, would they still be waiting? There was only one way to find out. Gwen approached the exit cautiously, preparing for those large dog-like hands to lash out somewhere. Nothing. She exited the ruins, the bright sunlight burning her eyes. She had been in the dark so long her eyes had to adjust to the new light. As her vision began to focus, she saw what was ahead of her. A large open plain, populated with Charr camp not far away from her position.

"Oh... no way..." she said to herself. She cursed loudly, running her hands across her face in disgust. She had just made an escape from the Charr, yet here they were, between her and the distant mountains, where her freedom awaited. She had no other choice. She had to make her way through this plain. She could probably defend herself against one or two Charr, but if the whole camp went after her she would surely be taken captive again. And this time, she would suffer a slow and painful death. However, she had no intention of doing that. Not without a fight. She still had a chance. She could see the snow front of the northern mountains just beyond this plain. If she could only make it there she would be free.

"Here goes nothing." Gwen made her decent towards the camp. It was now or never. She ran for it, occasionally hiding behind the mossy pillars that stood amongst the terrain. Seeing a clear chance, she moved forward, trying to be as silent as possible. She could hear the Charr cracking jokes at one another, biting down on their food as they did so. Disgusting animals, she gritted through her teeth. As she made another move, she heard a voice.

"You!" it was a Charr scout. He had spotted her. "Hey! I found-!" that was all he could get out before Gwen sealed his mouth shut. Using the new magic she had learned, she put it to good use, throwing the scout into one of the mossy pillars, rendering him unconscious.

"What was that?" she heard another Charr say. Gwen ran in the opposite direction, getting as far away as she could before the scout's friends showed up.

"The girl... she did this." one of the Charr grunted, examining the his unconscious friend.

"How do you know?"

"Spread out, find her! She's here!" he roared. In an instant, the Charr split up in groups of three, and began to scan the area for Gwen.

"Crap." Gwen said, hiding behind a piece of fallen rubble. There was no other way should could get through without being noticed. She had to knock a few out. The nearest patrol approached her position and she acted without hesitation. She forced one of the unsuspecting Charr into the stone wall behind him, and he crashed to the ground with a sickening crunch. Before his two friends realised what had happened, Gwen took both of them and caused them to collide into one another, knocking them out as well.

"There she is! Kill her!" was all Gwen heard as she dashed towards the cliffs, towards the mountains. She continued to run, but a burning ach in her side caused her to slow down. It was no use, the Charr were gaining on her. As she reached the snow front of the cliff, she dropped to her knees. She couldn't go on. She could hear the Charr's footsteps approaching.

"We got you, _meat_." the Charr growled, raising his blade. Then, suddenly he was struck in the neck with an arrow. He gapped silently as he clutched his throat, gasping for air. A barrage of arrows soon followed, striking down his companions. Gwen panted heavily, stunned at what had just happened. She looked forward. Humans had approached her, their bows still drawn, aimed at her. Their leader, a woman whose left eye was covered by a patch, marched up to her.

"Lower your weapons." she ordered her men. They obeyed and the woman held out her hand to the young girl. Gwen merely stared at the offer, before reaching out and grasping it with her own. The woman pulled Gwen to her feet wrapped her arm around her shoulder to help support her.

"What's your name, young one?" the woman asked.

"Gwen." Gwen replied softly, her breathing still heavy.

"I am Captain Langmar." the woman said, then turned her eyes towards the camp before her. "Welcome to the Ebon Vanguard."

>TBC

* * *

I significantly changed Gwen's story in the ruins to make it seem more realistic. For those who have actually played the bonus mission pack, I thought including the ghosts in it seemed to generic, and unrealistic, so I changed it around to make it seem like something that would actually happen in the real world! Hope you enjoy! And yes, theres still more to come!


	9. Chapter 9: Discovery

**Chapter Nine: Discovery**

It had been two years since Gwen had stumbled upon the Ebon Vanguard in those northern mountains. Since then she had travelled with them, learned their goals, their hopes. Captain Langmar had since watched her closely. Under the training of other Vanguard Mesmers, Gwen had achieved a higher level of skill. She had become better, more equipped to handle herself in the field. Though, she had not exactly been on a real mission. Captain Langmar had believed her to be too young. She was nineteen now, more than old enough now. Or so she thought. Gwen had since gained the trust of the Ebon Vanguard, though a bit sceptical of her at first, they soon came to trust her, and told her of their plans to move further north, somewhere near the Charr Homelands, so they could carry out their operations from inside enemy territory. Their only problem is that they had not found a suitable base from which to launch their operations. They could not simply set up a camp, as they had down south. This was Charr territory they were talking about. If they were discovered they would be swarmed and taken captive in mere seconds, with no protection from anyone or anything.

"There's a small Charr camp just over this hill." Captain Langmar said, after speaking to a scout. "The scout says they won't be any trouble, if we're careful we can eliminate them without causing any alarm." Gwen rose to her feet. She wanted in on this task. She was sick of always "waiting" back at camp while the soldiers went off to fight.

"Captain Langmar," she said. "I want to come. I want to fight."

"Gwen, we've been over this, you're too young-"

"I'm nineteen!" she cried, "when _will_ I be old enough?"

"That isn't-"

"The fact is, Captain, you're afraid I might get hurt." Gwen interrupted. "But I'm just as capable of looking after myself as you are. What's the point of all that training in the past two years if all I do is wait here all the time?"

"She's got a point, Captain." a man said, walking up to them while strapping a dagger to his boot.

"Even Anton agrees with me." Gwen said. Langmar hesitated, before nodding her head slightly.

"Let's see how you do then." she said, beckoning the young girl along. "But you must follow my lead and do _everything_ I say."

"You got it, Captain." Gwen said, grinning slightly. This was it, Gwen's moment had come. She was finally going to get her chance at a mission. Though it wasn't a big one, it was better than nothing. She swung a blade behind her waist and joined the others at the front of the camp.

"This is a stealth operation." Captain Langmar explained, once they had all gathered. "You will all follow me lead and attack only when commanded to."

"Yes Captain." they all responded together.

"Right, groups of two." Langmar stated, and began pairing up the team. "Gwen, you're with Anton."

"Alright," she replied. She made a glance at Anton, and the young Assassin grinned back. Langmar walked over to Anton and whispered in his ear.

"Make sure she doesn't make any sudden moves."

"I'll look out for her, Capt'n." Anton replied softly in an undertone.

"Alright let's move!" Langmar cried out, and the team began to head over. Gwen found it hard to climb uphill through the thick snow crunching beneath their feet.

"You alright there?" Anton asked, trudging up to her.

"Just fine," Gwen smiled back in reply. "just never knew how hard it was to climb uphill in the snow."

"Ah, you get used to it." Anton said. Gwen could see he was walking with no problems. She hadn't really come to know Anton well, all she knew is that he was once a prisoner in Surmia, and the Charr invasion had allowed him to escape. Apparently he had been captured again by the Charr, but freed by Captain Langmar and the Ebon Vanguard, and he has been with them ever since. She had heard stories that he preferred to work alone, but she did not bring it up.

"We're approaching," Langmar announced quietly enough for only the team to hear. "this is where we split."

Anton grasped Gwen's hand and led her away from the group, while the others split up as well. The two of them headed around to the east side of the camp, under the cover of the snow-filled trees and large rocks.

"So what's the real plan?" Gwen asked, once they had settled behind a large boulder.

"The real plan?" Anton asked. "Wait for the signal."

"That's no fun..." Gwen muttered to herself.

"Captain Langmar will get one of the Elementalists to send out a flare. That's our call to move in." Anton explained.

"Right, got it." she replied, as she peeked over the top of the boulder. The Charr were moving around as usual in the camp, unaware that a team of Ebon Vanguard soldiers had them surrounded. Gwen's blood began to boil. Just looking at the beasts made her so angry. She just wanted to tear them apart for what they had done to her, her family and her friends for all those years.

"I don't see why we can't just attack now... they're unsuspecting..."

"No, we stick to the plan." Anton replied. "Any false move could give us away."

"I can make a distraction-" Gwen said, standing up to make a move, but she was forced back down by Anton.

"We _stick to the plan_." he said. "Do not compromise us. This is a stealth operation, remember?" Gwen nodded. Her anger for the Charr had completely blinded her thoughts. She hadn't thought that if she charged in now, it could cause some unnecessary casualties.

"Everyone's moving." Anton said, peering over the right side of the boulder. Gwen saw what he meant. The other groups were moving in closer. "Let's move in a little." Then, as they did, a flare was fired into the night sky.

"That's our cue!" Anton cried out, dashing forward. He bounded through the snow and vanished in a cloud of black smoke, reappearing behind an unwary Charr and thrusting his daggers into its back. Gwen followed his lead and moved in. Two Charr charged for her, but the young girl gave a wave of her hands, and the two beasts were forced backward by an invisible force, crashing into their own tents. She drew her sword and began to engage in combat. Gwen was quick on her feet; she thrust her blade back and forth, impaling Charr left and right. Bodies dropped to the snow with a crunch, and the white snow was stained red. The Charr camp was so oblivious to the attack that they had no time to react. When the Charr numbers finally died down, Gwen and Anton found Captain Langmar standing over the camp's leader, her sword in the beast's head.

"Gather the bodies and start a fire. We leave none alive." Langmar said. "You two," – she pointed to two soldiers – "search their supplies. Grab what we need."

"Yes Captain," they replied before departing.

"Alright let's move." she said to the rest of them. They dispersed and began to drag all the dead bodies into one large pile.

"You nearly compromised our position." Anton said, approaching Gwen. "If you had moved earlier, we might be all dead."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Gwen replied. "I promise."

"It better not." the young Assassin said. "We can't afford any more risks like that."

Gwen sighed. He was right. Her selfish desire to kill as many Charr as she could had almost cost them the operation. Yet she couldn't help it. Whenever she sees these beasts something just comes over her, an uncontrollable anger. The Ebon Vanguard piled all the Charr bodies together, and Anton lit the flame.

"Let's get back to camp." Langmar said. "We move on tomorrow."

x x x x

The sun peered over the horizon the following morning, and the Ebon Vanguard had already begun packing their things to continue on through the mountains. Gwen awoke drowsily, and exited her tent. Captain Langmar was gathering up the weapons with a few of the other soldiers.

"We leaving so soon?" Gwen asked her.

"The earlier the better." Langmar replied. "We have a lot of ground to cover." Gwen looked towards the hill. A thick cloud of black smoke was drifting into the sky—last night's massacre. How many other camps of Charr were there going to be? Will they have to kill them all? Gwen shook her head and brushed those thoughts out her mind. It will be decided when the time comes. She gathered her things and joined the rest of the camp.

Gwen had no idea about how long they had been walking for. The cold seemed to make it harder and harder to move on. A snow storm had conjured up midway through their journey, and they were forced to stop and find shelter in a nearby cave.

"How long is this going to last?" Anton asked Langmar.

"Not sure." she replied. "But we're going to have to stay here until it passes."

"Is there another way through?"

"No." Langmar replied, pulling out a map and examining it. "The only way through is through the Ice Cliff Chasms. We're somewhere in the middle. We have to keep heading north."

The snow storm lasted hours, and Gwen had lost track of how long they had been stuck in the cave. She could only hear the soft windy whine of the storm as her eyes slowly drooped, and she fell into a deep sleep.

x x x x

"Gwen, wake up!" she heard a voice call. "Gwen!" she opened her eyes to Anton, who was trying to rouse her out of her slumber.

"What is it?" she asked, getting to her feet.

"Storm's cleared, we're moving." the Assassin replied. Gwen nodded in reply and helped gather the things for the move.

They continued north for hours, the bright sun glowing down on them—yet it was still freezing cold. Suddenly, the came to a sudden stop.

"Captain?" Anton asked questioningly.

"Look." Captain Langmar pointed ahead, and they saw what appeared to be a human figure.

"That's no human." one of the Vanguard said. "Looks like a giant." the giant seemed to be swaying from side to side.

"Looks injured." Anton said. Langmar hurried down the hill to meet the injured creature. Soon, the rest of the Vanguard followed her lead.

"He's hurt!" Langmar cried out. "Are you ok?" she asked him, as the creature dropped to one knee. Gwen was in shock. This man was huge. Captain Langmar was no taller than his shoulder, and he was on his knees.

"We were ambushed..." the large man panted. "Dog-like creatures... but they were nothing like we have ever seen before..."

"Charr." Langmar gritted through her teeth. "Where are the Monks? Get them here." in a matter of seconds, two or three Vanguard Monks had appeared next to the giant and begun treating his wounds.

"I've heard of your people." Langmar said. "You are the Norn, aren't you?"

"Yes..." the Norn replied softly. "and you are the humans."

"Correct."

"You must help me." the Norn muttered. "A few of my friends have been captured by the beasts."

"You have to rest first, we will talk about your friends later." Langmar said.

"No—wait." Gwen said. "They took your friends alive?"

"Yes," the Norn said. "I barely managed to escape."

"We have to rescue them!" Gwen said suddenly, turning to Langmar. "If they captured them alive, it only means they intend to use them as sacrifices!"

"S-sacrifices?" the Norn asked.

"To their Titan Gods." Gwen said. "Trust me. I know." Langmar merely looked at Gwen, then sighed heavily.

"I guess we have no choice." she grinned. "Gather the troops," she told Anton. "set up camp here, we're moving out as soon as possible."

"Yes Captain," Anton replied.

"What is your name, Norn?" Langmar asked.

"Gunnar." he replied. "Gunnar Poundfist."

It was several minutes before Anton arrived back with a platoon of Vanguard Warriors. Captain Langmar and the Monks had managed to heal Gunnar Poundfist enough for him to stand.

"Will you be ok to lead us to the Charr?" Langmar asked.

"I will be fine, human." Gunnar replied. "Just let me at the foul beasts, I will devour them alive."

"That's what I like to hear." Langmar chuckled. "Gwen, you come with us. You seem to know these sacrificial rituals better than anyone."

How could she forget. Her friend, and betrothed to the former Prince Rurik, Althea, had been brutally burned alive at the Flame Temple Corridor. She had witnessed it.

"If you are ready, human," Gunnar began. "Let us liberate my companions."

"Lead the way." Langmar nodded. The Norn grinned slightly, and began to walk.

Gwen had no idea how long they had walked, or how far. She had been focused on only one goal: To save these Norn people. This time, she had the power to do so, and save them she will. These Charr will not be allowed to sacrifice any other creatures to their fake Gods.

"Just over this hill." Gunnar said. They reached the summit, and looked down. A large camp had been built, covering a large area of the chasm. A tall structure was set in the centre of the camp, the top of it alight with a flame.

"That's it." Gwen said. "That's where they make their sacrifices."

"Right," Langmar said. "it doesn't look like they've started, so we need to locate your friends."

"They're not that hard to find." Anton said. "They kind of stand out." he pointed down to the left, and sure enough three other Norn were tied up in a section of the camp, and it appeared they were unconscious.

"Yes, it is them." Gunnar said in reply.

"Right, then we'll need to infiltrate the camp from the left." Langmar stated. "Let's get a move on."

They approached the camp quietly, careful not to draw any attention to their location, though, the Charr seemed to be too busy gathering their slaves to notice anyway.

"They have human sacrifices too!" Gwen whispered.

"Then saving the Norn aren't our only priority." Anton replied.

"If you help me, human, then I shall help you." Gunnar muttered.

"Works out for both of us." Langmar nodded. She pointed towards the camp. "They've set up a wooden barricade to block anyone from entering."

"I will handle the barricade, little ones." Gunnar Poundfist growled eagerly. "Just say the word."

"Is our platoon ready?" Langmar asked, turning to Anton.

"Everyone's in position." replied Anton.

"Whenever you're ready, Norn." Langmar said, drawing out her blade.

"Aye," Gunnar grinned widely. He crouched down onto all fours, and shut his eyes. After a moment, they snapped back open, the color changing from that bright blue to a golden yellow. His body began to bulk up, and he was growing fur.

"What the-?" Anton asked. Langmar and Gwen were also in awe at the event that was taking place before them. After a few moments had past, Gunnar Poundfist had completely transformed into a large brown bear, who stood on its hind legs. With his other two he grasped a spear and a shield.

"Once I break it down, you are free to enter, human." Gunnar snarled. His voice had also changed to a deeper tone.

"Got it," Langmar replied. In an instant, Gunnar bounded forwards, letting out a heavy roar as charged. In one huge forceful brutal attack, he busted down the barricade, the Charr guards standing behind it getting completely flattened by the assault.

"Go!" Langmar ordered. Gwen and Anton rushed in on command, Anton making use of his stealth skills and shadow-stepping behind his chosen target. Gwen's eyes glowed violet as she used her powers to throw unsuspecting Charr across the camp. As Anton took down his enemy, he threw a flare into the air. As soon as the flare was launched, hundreds of arrows rained down from the mountains, striking a battalion of incoming Charr. Gunnar Poundfist had gone of a killing spree, brutally mauling every Charr that had come up to oppose him, or any he could get his hands on. His bear form clearly gave him the upper hand. He was gruelling tank. Captain Langmar thrust her blade through an attacking Charr Warrior and released the second flare. In an instant, many Vanguard Warriors and Elementalists swarmed into the camp to back them up. Swords, shields, arrows and fire rained through the camp, immolating Charr and humans alike. The whole front of the camp had been completely burned to the ground.

Soon, the platoon of the Ebon Vanguard had made their way to the place where the Charr were keeping their sacrifices. Gunnar spotted his Norn allies and hurried over to them, cutting them free.

"Help the humans save their kind." he grunted. His fellow Norn companions nodded in agreement, and they two began to transform into great big bears.

"Free the slaves!" Langmar cried out to her Vanguard soldiers. Acknowledging her orders, the Ebon Vanguard began to destroy the cages that held the human sacrifices, freeing them from their prison.

"Get out of here," Gwen said to the fleeing humans. "There are humans outside the camp, they will help you."

"Should we pull back, Captain?" Anton asked.

"If we don't destroy this camp now, they're only going to use it again." Langmar replied. "We burn it all and leave nothing left."

"Yes Captain." Anton said, a slight smirk emerging from the corner of his mouth.

The Ebon Vanguard fought their way through the camp, leaving no Charr alive. With the help of the Norn, they approached the large sacrificial structure in the centre of the camp, and struck it down. The tall tower collapsed, killing an advancing Charr group and flattening many of their supply tents. The Ebon Vanguard Elementalists then laid waste to the rest of the camp, burning everything to the ground, leaving nothing standing.

"You have helped me greatly, humans." Gunnar Poundfist said, as they made their way back to the Ebon Vanguard camp.

"We couldn't have done it without you either." Gwen replied. "You helped us a great deal as well."

"You are young, little one." Gunnar chuckled. "You will surely make a difference to your people one day."

"I hope to." Gwen smiled. They reached the camp, and the Norn said their farewells.

"We owe you something, humans." Gunnar said finally, as Captain Langmar turned to meet her ally.

"You have already repaid us, by assisting us in rescuing those human captives." she said solemnly.

"Aha!" Gunnar laughed heartily. "We hope to see you again, humans. If you ever need me, you can find me in the far north, in the Norrhart Domains. Look for Gunnar's Hold, that is where you shall find me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Captain Langmar said, inclining her head slightly.

"Be safe, human travellers." Gunnar said, waving, before he and his three companions set out for their home.

"That's the first time I've ever seen such a race." Gwen said.

"Me too." Anton added. "And they are an amazing race."

"You can say that again." Captain Langmar agreed. "Well, we've fallen slightly behind, let us rest up. We leave at dawn."

x x x x

The Ebon Vanguard continued their quest through the Ice Cliff Chasms at dawn, taking along the prisoners they had freed at the Charr camp that previous night. Gwen wondered when they would ever find a suitable place to use as their home base. Suddenly, Captain Langmar and Anton came to a sudden stop up ahead at the peak of the hill. People had begun to gather around them, pointing at something she could not see from where she was. Gwen hurried forward to see what had stopped them from moving on. As she approached them, her jaw dropped. A massive structural building was sitting in the middle of a frozen lake. It looked to Gwen like a fortress. Almost impenetrable.

"What is that, Captain?" Anton asked. "Have you seen anything like this? It looks like it could handle more Charr assaults than the Northern Wall."

"I've only heard stories about this fortress." Captain Langmar said. "I've only seen pictures in books, read small articles about it. It's origin is unknown, lost to time, but it has only ever had one name."

"What is it?" Gwen asked her.

"The _Eye of the North_."

* * *

This chapter's slightly longer than the rest... but i hope you enjoyed it! I'm wrapping this up in the next chapter, so, one more chapter to go!


	10. Chapter 10: Retribution

**Chapter Ten: Retribution  
**

"Everything alright, Anton?" Gwen asked as she walked into a large circular room. Around her Ebon Vanguard soldiers had begun to gather weapons, armor, and equipment. They were preparing for an invasion into the Charr Territory. One they had been preparing for almost a year now. They've been organising and carrying out their plans and stealth operations from the Eye of the North in that year; observing the enemy and planning strategic countermeasures against their forces. They had also been gathering new allies, slaves of the Charr camps they had infiltrated. Their numbers had grown tremendously.

"Captain Langmar wants to see you in the Hall of Monuments." Anton replied, pointing over to the large, tall but narrow archway behind him. "she says it's important."

"Thanks." Gwen nodded, and headed over towards the hall. She had grown and matured greatly from the day they discovered the fortress of the Eye up til now. She was an organised, polite, young woman, twenty years of age, who served her Captain and the Vanguard devotedly. However, her bloodlust for Charr had not diminished much, if at all. She was still determined to avenge her people for what those creatures did to her and the people of Ascalon, and that was her weakness in battle.

"Gwen, you're here." Captain Langmar said, motioning her to come over. Langmar was standing in the centre of the hall; next to the small pool of water they called the _scrying pool_.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" she asked.

"Yes, I did." Captain Langmar replied, beginning to pace. "Gwen... I don't mean to judge you at all... you have been nothing but a valued member of the Ebon Vanguard. It's just..."

"...I'm too hasty during missions." Gwen finished for her, dropping her head a little in dismay.

"You are a skilled fighter," Langmar said, walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You just let your feelings get the better of you."

"I know I jeopardize the operations from time to time..." Gwen began, biting her bottom lip. "I..."

"...can't help it?" Langmar asked.

"Whenever I see a Charr, it just brings back these memories I have of the times I spent as their slave, of the brutality I witnessed as a child."

"I understand." Captain Langmar said. "It is not easy." Gwen said nothing in reply and continued to stare blankly into the scrying pool. "Which is why I'm choosing you to stay here on our next operation?"

"Stay here?"

"Yes. You will be in charge of the Eye of the North while I am gone." Captain Langmar explained.

"I understand, Captain." Gwen replied, nodding. "I, too, think it will be better this way. For now."

"Then it is settled." Captain Langmar said, smiling.

"Thank you, Captain." Gwen replied. Suddenly, a soldier came barging into the Hall, a worried look upon his young face.

"Captain, you need to see this." was all he said. Captain Langmar and Gwen hurried out of the Hall and into the large circular room to see a band of three soldiers mortally wounded.

"We found them crawling across the frozen lake." the soldier explained. "We know not of the situation."

"Get the Monks out here, begin treatment immediately, I want them well enough to talk." Captain Langmar ordered. The soldier nodded in reply and began barking orders to his men.

"Could it be the Charr?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know." Captain Langmar replied. "With that much blood across their face we can't identify whether or not they're our men. Their armor has been stripped."

"How did they make it across the Ice Cliffs Chasms with no armor? It's got to be freezing cold out there." Gwen asked in awe.

"Adrenaline? I honestly wouldn't have a clue." Langmar replied, shaking her head.

x x x x

"Captain Langmar," a Monk called in a few hours later, "we have managed to stabilize the men. However, out two out of the three did not make it. They died from the great loss of blood and the extremely cold climate outside."

"I understand." Captain Langmar nodded. "Make sure the survivor is ok to talk."

"Right away ma'am." with that, the Monk headed out.

"Come Gwen; let's see what this man has to say." Langmar said. She and Gwen headed toward the medical bay and walked in. The man was surrounded by Monks, but he ushered them away when he saw the Captain walk in.

"Captain Langmar." he said finally. He was indeed an Ebon Vanguard Soldier. Gwen recognized him immediately. He was part of a small scout patrol sent out three days ago. They were scheduled to return yesterday.

"Speak, soldier." Captain Langmar said.

"Our patrol was scouting along the northern part of the Chasms, close to the Norrhart Domains... and they just appeared out of nowhere." he explained, fear welling up in his voice. "So many of them..."

"Charr?" Gwen asked.

"Hundreds of them." he said, not even looking at them. "They knocked out half of our group in a matter of minutes. Few of us managed to escape, but we were picked off one by one. Only I and two others made it back here..."

"Take it easy Soldier; we'll track down the Charr." Captain Langmar said.

"No, Captain. You don't understand. It's an army of them. Almost as big as the one that took Ascalon ten years ago."

"What?"

"It looked like an invasion, Captain."

"Captain Langmar," Gwen said. "the Norn. Would they have-?"

"No. The Charr have no business with the Norn, none that I know of. They would be avoiding any contact with them." Captain Langmar stated. "I'm guessing the Charr are sneaking their forces past the Norn territory."

"But how?" Gwen asked. "And are they coming for us? How do they know we're here?"

"Someone talked, Captain." the man choked. "Before the Charr slew my patrol, they mentioned something about a prisoner talking, saying that there were refugees hiding in the Ice Cliff Chasms."

"Son of a-" Captain Langmar began, but refrained from saying anything further.

"What's the plan, Captain?" Gwen asked. "If the Charr are indeed heading for the Eye, we would have no choice but to fight. We cannot allow the Charr to take this fortress."

"I know that!" Langmar said, hesitating for a moment. "Gwen, inform Anton and the rest of the Vanguard. We prepare for war."

"Right away Captain." Gwen said, before hurrying off. _War, _she thought. The Charr were coming. Gwen felt a fire burn in her heart. This was their chance. This was the chance for the survivors of the Searing to strike back at the foes that had given them hell all those years ago.

"Anton!" Gwen cried out. The young Assassin turned as she approached him. "Prepare the soldiers for war. The Charr are coming." Anton merely looked at her with surprise. "Captain's orders!"

"Oh uh... right away!" he said, before ducking out.

It wasn't long before Anton entered the Hall of Monuments to report that all available troops were ready to do battle. Captain Langmar nodded grimly before standing to her feet.

"Get the Rangers to the walls and the Warriors to the entrance. They are coming." she said, drawing her sword. Anton saluted before departing. Gwen merely continued to stare into the Scrying pool, lost in thought. Then, she strapped a blade to her waist and followed her Captain out.

The moon glowed brilliantly in the cloudless sky, as the Vanguard Rangers manned the wall, each with their bow at the ready.

"Prepare yourselves!" Captain Langmar cried out. "The Charr are coming! This is our moment! The moment to avenge the ones you hold dear to you! Remember who it was who killed them ten years ago! Remember who it was who took everything you cared for away! Remember that and fight!"

Roars erupted around them as the Vanguard Rangers and Elementalists and Warriors acknowledged their Captain's words. As Gwen peered north toward the Norrhart Domains, she saw tiny flickers of ember lights appear over the hills.

"They're here..." she muttered to herself. Gwen drew her blade and held it at her side. All her years of practice, of training her magic, led to this day.

The Charr marched down the hilltop, fires burning in their hands. Gwen could see their vicious faces snarling from the light of the torches they carried. She knew, no matter how many numbers they brought, they would not penetrate the iron walls of this fortress. There was something about the Eye of the North that Gwen found magical.

"Man the battlements!" Captain Langmar cried out. The Rangers drew their arrows and placed them gently in their bows, while drawing back the bowstring. Each of them had their arrows dipped in oil, while the Elementalists lit the tip on fire. Then, the Elementalists themselves prepared their spells.

The Charr continued their march down the snowy hills of the Ice Cliffs, only stopping at the shore of the frozen lake. A large Charr climbed up a higher ledge and grinned. He had to be their commander. Gwen's eyes widened as she looked at the Commanding Charr.

"I know him!" she cried out.

"What?"

"That's Dahgar, Eye of Flame; he was the one that sent me into the cursed arena! He fed countless innocents to the Devourer!" Gwen shouted. "Why is he still alive...?"

"Gwen, don't do anything stupid-"

"Don't you get it? He was the one who imprisoned me first!" Gwen shouted. "He's mine!"

"Anton, restrain her." Captain Langmar ordered. Anton grasped Gwen around her waist and dragged her back from the battlements.

"Gwen, calm down." he said softly.

"He doesn't deserve to live...!" she continued to protest, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. But after a while she no longer spoke and just wept silently in Anton's arms. Captain Langmar held out her sword and bore down upon the Charr invasion army.

"Commander Dahgar, Eye of Flame, we give you one chance to surrender." she said loudly.

"In your dreams, human." the Charr Commander growled through his pointed teeth. "We have slaughtered your kind before, and we shall do so again." he raised a large paw and cried out. "Charge, for the Titan Gods, who will lead us to yet another victory!" his Charr army cried out in reply, before bounding forward across the frozen lake that surrounded the Eye of the North.

"Rangers, take your aim!" Captain Langmar cried out. "Fire!" the Rangers launched their first barrage in unison, and the sky filled with arrows. The Charr seemed not to notice as they continued their charge toward the fortress. The whole first wave of the Charr was struck down by the rain of arrows, but the second wave instantly took its place. Some of the Rangers whistled, and their animal companions soared down from the skies. Falcons pecked and clawed at the invading enemies, but the Charr would let nothing stop them. They slaughtered the companions that flew too close to them, beheading them or dismembering their wings.

"Elementalists!" Captain Langmar cried out. The many Elemental fighters sitting next to their fellow Rangers all replied in a blaze of fire. They launched flares and fireballs down toward the enemy, setting some Charr alight as well as blinding others with ash.

"Captain, that whole lake must be frozen from top to bottom. It isn't cracking at all... even under all the heat from the recent attacks." Anton said.

"This lake will hold." Captain Langmar said. "Open the gates. Let the Warriors have their turn."

"Right away Captain." Anton departed and gave the order to open the iron gates that barred the entrance of the Eye. In great numbers the Ebon Vanguard poured out of the fortress, their swords and shields hanging at their side. Their cries of battle could be heard through the night. As soon as the Warriors met with the Charr, blood was spilled. Charr archers had fired their weapons, and Rangers and Elementalists atop the battlements were struck, falling from their posts and into the broods below. However, whatever assault the Charr attempted at the fortress's walls was simply repelled. Vanguard Warriors and Charr Bladestorms met in battle, with the humans clearly dominating in the fight. Each Warrior paired up against one enemy, outnumbering that Charr and killing it with ease. However, the brute force of one Charr sometimes overwhelmed the strength of two men, and they met their fate. Dahgar Eye of Flame mowed through the humans that came at him, none of them even getting a hit in. Captain Langmar bit her lip and cursed.

"Anton, stay up here and watch the battlements." she commanded. "I'm going down there."

"Got it, Captain." he said, deflecting an incoming arrow from below. Captain Langmar hurried down the steps toward the gatehouse, where she saw Gwen huddled in a corner, her head between her knees.

"Gwen, get up, we need you!" she said hurriedly.

"I... I can't." she simply refused. Captain Langmar felt as though she had to console the young woman, but there were good men and women out there who needed her more. She stepped back and shook her head before hurrying out into the fray. She met her first attacker with extreme ease, aiming her blade low and striking at the knees. The large beast bowled over in an instant as she continued to move through the pack of fighting Warriors and Charr alike. As she persisted forward, she finally met the Charr Commander face-to-face.

"Dahgar." she gritted through her teeth.

"Ah, Captain." he growled, licking his black lips. "Finally, a challenge." those were all the words he could make out before Langmar charged forward, swinging her blade in a frenzy. The Charr Commander stepped back, slightly surprised by the sheer force outputted by this woman. Of all the humans Dahgar had come across, this one was a real fighter. He blocked Langmar's assaults and attempted to counter-strike to her left, but the Captain deflected and thrust her shield into the Commander's face, causing him to stagger backwards.

"I like my prey to fight back." Dahgar laughed. "It makes them all the more enjoyable when I consume them." Captain Langmar grunted as she charged forward again, aiming her blade low, trying to cut at the Charr's stubby feet, but the Charr Commander was no push over. He shoved back, forcing Captain Langmar to her knees. It was obvious that the Charr had a lot more upper body strength than any human-but brute force doesn't win a battle. Captain Langmar ducked from underneath Dahgar's blade and slid along the icy floor. She attempted a strike at Dahgar's chest as she passed, but the Charr knew better, and blocked the attack before swinging his right leg around to catch the Captain in her stomach. Captain Langmar choked as she got the wind knocked out of her and she dropped to her knees clutching her waist. Her sword slithered away from her, lost in the ongoing war around her. Dahgar stepped forward, his large Charr blade hanging at his side as grinned. He smelt victory. If he killed the leader of this little Vanguard, their morale will be lost. Captain Langmar could only watch as Dahgar raised his blade high and brought it down on her head. Suddenly, a strong force Langmar could not see threw Dahgar backwards, and he hit the ice hard, his sword spinning away from him. Captain Langmar turned around to see a young woman approach, her eyes were glowing violet. Dahgar rose to his feet and grasped his shoulder in pain.

"Little pest..." he growled. Gwen came before him and bore into his eyes.

"Remember me?"

* * *

_I know I mentioned that I would end the story in this Chapter, but I changed my mind. I wanted to go on for a little longer, and have one final fight before I end it. So, the story will end in the next chapter instead, no changing this time~! Hope you enjoy._


	11. Chapter 11: Commencement

_Disclaimer: The end dialogue used in this Chapter are not my own, and belong to AreaNet and NCsoft, as part of the Guild Wars Franchise._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Commencement**

Dahgar rose to his feet and clutched his injured shoulder. He had been relieved of his prey in one surprise attack by an unknown figure. He glared at Captain Langmar, who was on one knee, struggling to her own feet. Behind her stood a young human girl.

"Remember me?" was her only words as he approached him, and he could see the hate in her eyes.

"Should I have?" Dahgar grunted. In one swift move Gwen threw him back to the ground. He landed hard on the ice and growled in pain.

"I'm the prisoner you threw into the Siege Devourer Arena ten years ago." she said.

"I threw a lot of prisoners into that arena." Dahgar muttered.

"I'm the girl who _escaped_." Gwen confirmed. Dahgar's eyes widened at these words. He remembered now. She was the prisoner who had caused a frail pillar to collapse on the devourer and kill it, as well as open up a passage into the caverns behind the arena.

"You..." he grunted. "it _is_ you."

"Indeed it is." Gwen replied. "And this time, it's your funeral."

"We'll see." Dahgar said, a grin forming at the corner of his mouth. He slammed a clenched paw into the frozen lake, breaking the ice beneath Gwen's feet and throwing her off balance. Dahgar saw his chance and bolted forwards, seizing a fallen Charr's axe as he did so. He raised it above his head as he bounded forwards for his prey, but as he made his strike, a sword intercepted. Captain Langmar dropped to one knee under the powerful blow, but managed to force the Charr Commander backwards, giving Gwen the opportunity to regain her footing. For a long moment, the three of them stared at one another, and then, they moved at once.

Dahgar was beginning to fall under pressure from the two assaults that forced him backward. Captain Langmar struck out at his left, before ducking out so Gwen could move in for her attack, striking low. Both women knew that they had the Commander on the defensive, and it was only a matter of time before they broke through his defence.

"Nice try." Dahgar muttered as Gwen attempted a sweeping strike at his leg. He countered and landed the handle of the axe into the approaching Captain Langmar. The unsuspecting strike caught her off-guard and she was struck across the face, knocking her down and sending her sliding along the ice. She stopped a few feet away, her body not moving. Gwen saw blood trickling down her cheek.

"Captain!" she cried out.

"You're next, little _mouse_." Dahgar snarled. He rushed forward, blade in hand, and began to swing violently. Gwen stepped back in defence, and began to block her foe's attacks, giving her no time to analyse his moves. She didn't even have a chance to use her magic.

"I am going to give you the death you should have gotten ten years ago!" he roared loudly, bringing his blade down hard on Gwen. She buckled under the blow but managed to push back and jump away to give herself some distance.

x x x x

Anton commanded the Rangers and the Elementalists atop the battlements, however, the Charr forces attacking the walls were becoming too great. Though the iron fortress held its ground, the people manning it weren't. Arrows struck them in the chest, killing them instantly. Anton began to grow frustrated. He would order a retreat, but that would mean cutting all ranged defences indefinitely.

"Keep firing!" he said. He paced impatiently behind his men, wishing there was something he could do. He was not a ranged fighter; he was a specialist melee combatant. Then the idea came to him.

"You there!" he shouted, grasping a soldier by the shoulder. "You are now in charge of this battlement!"

"W-what?" the man cried out.

"Make sure it does not fall!" Anton replied hastily. With that he leaped off the wall and began to scale down it at a quick pace. It was a sheer death drop. If he hit the bottom he would not survive. Anton merely grinned. Shutting his eyes, he embraced his fall, and then drew out his pair of daggers. Then, in a blink of an eye, he vanished in a shroud of smoke. As quickly as he vanished, he reappeared behind the Siege Devourer that was launching its projectiles at the walls. In three swift moves, he had dismembered the legs of the creature, and caused it to collapse in a massive heap. Before the Charr around it knew what had happened, Anton had shadow-stepped away and re-appeared behind his next target.

"Oh yeah, this is more like it." he grinned.

x x x x

Gwen thrust her blade forward in a stabbing motion, attempting to expose Dahgar's defences, but this Charr Commander was clearly no pushover. He was an expert fighter, trained in the brutal Charr style of fighting. But Gwen had been trained to kill and combat Charr for two years. This was no different. She managed to get close to her enemy, and in a quick change of style, she thrust the tip of her blade into the ice, and drove her palm into Dahgar's chin. The Charr was caught off-guard and staggered backwards, just as Gwen turned and plunged her right heel into his stomach. Dahgar doubled over and fell to the icy ground hard. Gwen did not hesitate and jumped back to her impaled weapon and retrieved it, rushing over to the Charr Commander for the killing strike. Dahgar recovered quickly and poised himself on all fours. Sneering, he vaulted himself forward and used his full body weight to slam himself into an oncoming Gwen, who was shoved off her feet and onto the frozen floor.

"You have skills, little mouse, I will give you that." Dahgar muttered, grasping his weapon firmly in his large paws. "But you cannot possibly match someone who has been fighting your kind for over ten years."

"You might be surprised." Gwen said, spitting blood from her mouth and crawling to her feet.

"I highly doubt that." Dahgar mocked smugly. "By what I have seen so far you don't even compare."

Gwen merely said nothing as they locked blades. Dahgar grinned broadly as he shoved the young woman backwards and held out his blade in a stance.

"There's a reason why I am called _Eye of Flame_." he smirked. He held his blade out in front of him and the metal on the sword began to burn red-hot. As he lowered to blade, it didn't even have to touch the ice on the lake for the surface to begin to melt. Gwen stepped back a little. He had just conjured some kind of magic to cause his blade to emit fire. Before she could fully comprehend her situation, Dahgar had rushed towards her and brought his blade down on her. Gwen had no choice but to throw up her own weapon in defence. Dahgar merely laughed, and Gwen then saw why. His blade had sizzled in contact with hers, and her blade had begun to melt under the intense heat his weapon was emanating. Dahgar's weapon was slicing right through hers! Gwen disengaged and rolled away from her enemy and examined her weapon. It was useless now. Discarding it, she stood to face the Charr Commander weapon-less. Her eyes flashed violet and she positioned herself in a stance. Dahgar raced forward and aimed his blade at Gwen's neck, but she was all too ready. She held out a palm and his action was forcibly stopped. Gwen raised her other arm and pushed forward. Dahgar was lifted off his feet and throw across the battlefield, colliding with some of his own soldiers.

"Mesmer, ay?" Dahgar grunted as he strode back over, retrieving another sword in place of the one Gwen had disarmed him of. "Impressive abilities. But you're not the only one with special abilities." He held out the sword he was carrying and ran a paw across the fine blade. In an instant, the entire blade turned into a raging flame. He turned back to Gwen and snarled. "My turn."

x x x x

Anton shadow-stepped back up to the battlements, satisfied with his work. He had eliminated all possible Siege Devourer threats in the area. Now, the Rangers and the Elementalists could carry out their attacks without fear of getting struck by a large projectile. He looked across the blood-stained battlefield and spotted the Charr Commander battling with a young human girl... _Gwen_. He scanned the area for Captain Langmar and spotted her lying a few feet away, immobile.

"No!" he cried out, and rushed down the steps. He sprang out onto the battlefield, slipping on the ice, but maintained his grip. He rushed over to his fallen Captain and scooped her body up in his arms. "Captain, Captain can you hear me?" there was no reply. Anton checked for a pulse, and felt a faint beat. Gwen turned back and saw Anton tending to Captain Langmar.

"Anton, get her back into the Eye!" she cried out, giving out a shrill cry as Dahgar slammed his fiery blade down upon a shield Gwen had managed to scoop up just in time.

"But what about you?" Anton shouted back.

"I'll be fine, just get the Captain out of here!" she replied, ducking a wide swing and sliding across the ice to avoid another killing blow.

"Here, catch!" Anton unsheathed an emerald blade from his back and slid it across the ice towards Gwen's position before grasping Captain Langmar in his hands and carrying her back to the Eye of the North. She grasped the hilt of the Jade Sword firmly and jumped to her feet. Dahgar's fiery blade was coming at her head. Gwen held up the Jade Sword and blocked for impact. Sparks flew around their locked blades, and Gwen noticed that the Jade Sword was not melting under the heat of her enemy's weapon.

"Interesting." Dahgar growled, disengaging and pulling back. "I have not seen a sword like that before."

"It'll be your first and your last." Gwen gritted through her teeth. She sprang forward and unleashed a flurry of sword strokes at Dahgar, forcing the large beast backwards. Gwen aimed a strike low, which caused the heavy Charr to jump out of harm's way. However, his feet slipped as he made contact with the icy ground. He landed on his back with a heavy _thud_. Gwen strode up to him and flung his weapon from his hand, aiming the tip of her Jade Sword at his throat.

"Game over, Commander." she spoke softly.

"I don't think so." he grinned. He swiped his hand in the air, and blaze of heat trailing in its wake. Gwen staggered backwards from surprise, and shut her eyes to prevent the sheer heat from blinding her vision. Before she realised it, Dahgar was on his feet. He backhanded Gwen and she sailed into the air, landing in the cold snow just at the shore of the frozen lake.

"You have no idea how many of your kind I have slaughtered to get here." Dahgar said, striding towards her, grasping a nearby Vanguard Warrior, crushing him between his large paws and taking his weapon. Gwen could hear the breaking of bones as the man died instantly from the assault. Dahgar set the sword alight once more, this time it was burning more furiously than ever. Gwen felt around the snow for her fallen Jade Sword. She looked to her left and saw the hilt sticking out of the snow not more than a few metres away. She crawled over and grasped the handle, bringing the sword into a defensive position just as Dahgar swung his blade down hard. He pinned Gwen to the ground and bore down upon her, until his face was only a few inches from hers.

"This is where you meet your end, _little mouse_." he breathed. He slashed his sword to the right, causing Gwen to lose her grip. Her Jade Sword flung out of her hands and landed behind her, out of reach. Dahgar grinned in triumph as he raised his weapon for the final strike. Gwen had to think quickly if she was to survive. Mustering all the strength she had left, she focused her magic and halted Dahgar's attack just before it connected with her head.

"What kind of black magic... _is this_?" he grunted, struggling to move. He was locked on the spot.

"This is the power of the humans." she replied. Her eyes began to glow violet, as she reached into Dahgar's mind. The Charr Commander dropped his weapon and began to cry out in pain. He clutched his head as though he had gone insane and dropped to his knees. His cries were heard across the battlefield, and nearby Charr and humankind alike turned to see the Charr Commander, Dahgar, Eye of Flame, on his knees before a young human woman. Gwen continued to delve into Dahgar's feeble mind to cause as much pain and frustration as she could. This Charr deserved no mercy for his sins-him and his warband. At last, Dahgar, the once powerful commander of the Charr invasion army, lowered his arms. His eyes were dilute, his mouth open in shock-horror. Gwen walked over and grabbed her Jade Sword, holding it firmly in his hands. Then, in one clean swipe, she slit the Commander's throat. His limp body dropped to the ground and the snow was stained with fresh blood. There was a moment's silence, then, at once, all the Ebon Vanguard cried out in victory. With their new found inspiration of triumph, they drove the remaining Charr army back towards the north. Without their leading Commander, they were scattered. Gwen breathed a great sigh of relief. The final fight was over, the humans had won. For now.

x x x x

"Captain Langmar," Gwen said, hurrying over to the bed that contained her injured Captain.

"I am fine, Gwen." she replied, chuckling a little. "You performed brilliantly out there tonight."

"I only did what I had to." the young woman replied solemnly.

"Don't be humble." Captain Langmar spoke. "You saved my life. I know, when I leave for the Charr camp in a few days, I am leaving the Eye of the North and the rest of the Ebon Vanguard in more than capable hands."

"Thank you, Captain." she replied, smiling. Gwen marched out of the room with a new sense of determination. She had come from Ascalon, as a small, scared little girl, to the Northern Shiverpeaks, now a brave, resolved young adult, ready to fight and die for her people.

_**Several Weeks Later... **_

"How much further?" a man asked his two companions. One was short and stout, a dwarf, and the other was even shorter, with large bat-like ears that protruded from the top of his little head.

"Not long, not long, just over this hill." the little creature said impatiently.

"Are all Asurans like you, Vekk?" the man questioned with a small smile. "Impatient?"

"We prefer the word, _intellectual_." the creature known as Vekk replied.

"Even us dwarves aren't that proud." the dwarf said. "Are humans that way, Kyte?"

"Some of us can be extremely proud," the man known as Kyte replied. "But I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Ogden."

"I guess you are right." Ogden replied grimly. "By the way, is it true you were the one who recently conquered Abaddon in Elona?"

"Me? It was more like a group of us." Kyte chuckled. "As experienced as I may be, I cannot single-handedly outrank a God."

"I hear from Mhenlo that it was you as well who felled the Lich eight years ago, in Tyria, not to mention Shiro the Betrayer in Cantha, your home continent, if I am not mistaken." Vekk cut in.

"Those are true... but it wasn't just me alone, guys." Kyte replied. "I had help."

"Still, for a human to achieve such amazing feats... it must have been a pretty big decade for you." Ogden said.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy." Kyte sighed. "That's why these '_Destroyers' _don't come as much of a shock to someone whose seen a lot of terror for the past ten years. I've lost friends, close ones, but gained new ones in the process."

"Must be hard." Vekk said, but Kyte knew he was only saying that. He chuckled softly to himself. These Asurans were... strange creatures.

"Didn't the Norn say the Eye of the North was just up here...?" Kyte questioned, scaling the last few feet to make it to the top of the hill. Looking down, he saw the most magnificent sight he had witnessed in a long time. It was a beautiful iron fortress, sitting in the middle of a frozen lake.

"That's the Eye?" he asked.

"Aye, that would be it." Ogden nodded in agreement.

"Come, come, let's get down there. Time's a wasting." Vekk cried out impatiently. As they walked across the frozen lake to approach the fortress, the structure began to look more and more incredible.

"This is impressive." Vekk stated. "Even by Asuran standards."

"No dwarves built this." Ogden said. "Is it human-built?"

"No way." Kyte replied. "This building was put here by something even more powerful than men."

"Still," Vekk continued. "We may find your people here, and perhaps a way to contact ours."

"Yes, King Jalis would want to gather what allies we can to fight against the Destroyers." Ogden added.

"Watch out!" Kyte cried out, throwing an arm out to stop Vekk and Ogden from moving any further. A large, violet barrier had caged them in.

"Don't move!" a young feminine voice cried out. "What is your business here?"

"Please, we were told there were humans here." Kyte said, his arms raised, as a sign of surrender. "We want no trouble."

"This is the Eye of the North." the young woman said. She had a patrol of guards surrounding her. "Again, _what is your business_?"

"We're adventurers from the south." Kyte replied firmly.

"I... I was from the south." the woman said softly. "From Ascalon."

"We're seeking a place of safety." Kyte continued.

"Safe places are few and far between in the north. You are welcome to stay here." the woman answered, releasing the magical barrier. Kyte lowered his hands in relief.

"Thank you." he said.

"The Ebon Vanguard protects this place, but most of my fellow soldiers are away. I command it in Captain Langmar's absence." she went on. "My name is Gwen."

**END**

* * *

_So thats it, I've finished! That was my interpretation of what happens to Gwen inbetween the Eye of the North and The Prophecies Campaign. I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks to all my readers who commented and liked the story. I'm sure you all know what happens next... it beckons the start of the Eye of the North Campaign. Thanks guys! Can't wait for Guild Wars 2!_


	12. Author's Note: Sequel

**Author's Note**

Thank you to all the readers who left reviews and enjoyed my interpretation of Gwen's flight to the north. I've had a few questions of whether or not I will do a sequel, and after much debate about whether or not a sequel would just be another linear "re-telling" of the game (let's be honest, no one wants to read a story about one they already know so well), I have decided to go ahead with a sequel entitled "**Awakening**".

I believe I can write a new story about Gwen and go a little more in-depth with the relationships she has with her fellow peers during their quest to defeat the Great Destroyer, and how they affect her emotionally. I want to add something new and different that we didn't get to witness about Gwen during the Eye of the North campaign, while still staying true to the proper story.

You can find the link to the story in my profile page. I hope you decide to check it out and please leave your thoughts!


End file.
